What matters?
by Germany11
Summary: Owlman has survived after his thought of death in Justice League: crisis on two earths. He is now in a new world. A new Gotham. Can Batman stop him. Also can Batman trust Joker after saving his life? Can they work together to defeat Owlman? Will also have some Joker/Batman in latter chapters. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

It really didn't matter. It wasn't like I would question how it happened. Last thing I could remember was staring at the bomb. I could have pushed the abort button but what difference did it make? No. No difference. It was all meaningless anyways. In another reality I would have made a different choice and another earth would be created. The blinding light from the explosion light and then everything went black. I was sure I was dead but I wasn't. I was here. I was in Gotham. I knew this place anywhere. It really didn't matter how I got here. It didn't even matter that I knew this wasn't my world.

I jumped from roof top to roof top. My gear was completely intact. I was at least somewhat thankful for that. I had failed at making the only decision that would have meant anything. It's how it was though. I was in a new world, another world. I might of well make the best of it. By the looks of things the Crime Syndicate didn't exists here. What a shame. I glanced around the city. There wasn't much difference. It was still the dirty dark city I have known so well. I couldn't help but wonder if I existed here or not. If I doubt I would be the same person that I am now. Doesn't make much different really does it. After all that's how the world works. That's how all of reality works. Creating new worlds for each decision made.

No one really did have any purpose. We all didn't. No matter what we do the outcome would be different in another world. Even that being the case, I wasn't dumb enough to not take advantage of this all new situation. There seemed to be no point in sharing territory anymore. I smiled slightly at the thought. This was my world now. I will take advantage of that fact. There really is no point in me not doing so anyways. There is no point in any action anyone takes. So there's no harm in me taking full advantage of it either.

I felt the rain hit my face as it started coming down hard. That's another thing about this city that never changed it seemed. The weather would always get horrible. As I looked down from a roof down onto what was called crime alley. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. What I was glancing down was a tall man. If my guess were correct which they usually always were he was around 6 foot. He was very skinny. He was very white. Not humanly white. What caught my attention most was that through all the darkness of this city he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a very expensive purple suit, as well as a green under shirt and had a pink flower on his suit jacket. He also had purple slacks and black dress shoes on. His hair was a bright green that due to the rain was now messy and strands sticking to his face.

I normally wouldn't have bothered with jumping down from the roof. My owlsuit making me ease down slowly with my perfectly designed cape. What made me come to this normally pointless decision is he reminded me so much of Jokester.

The man turned around to face me. That's when I noticed the strangeness of his features and eyes truly. His eyes were like neon green. It seemed they could have glow in the dark. His face was skinny with a long pointed like nose and chin. But that smile he had plastered on his face reminded me most of Jokester. It was different though. It was wider and seemed more cruel with amusement as his eyes showed he had truly had blood on his hands before.  
"So a new costume Batsy? Have to say I am little disappointed you didn't add some color this time. You are always so depressing you know that?" He laughed loudly.

So the Batman did exists in this world. Looks like things may get a little more gratifying for me after all. Not that it matters either way.

"I'm not the Bat." I said simply. At least I found someone who I could take some frustrations out that Jokester always caused me.

He laughed more, his eyes fixated on me.

"So another freak dressed up to fight crime?" He giggled.

"No." I started approaching.

He didn't even bother moving he kept that grin plastered on his face.

"You must be new around here. Here let me give you my card." A card slid from the clowns' sleeve, next thing I knew he was throwing it at me. I managed to dodge. His tricks seemed close to Jokester but obviously he was not the goodie good jokester was. If you could call him good. No human was after all.

He laughed and almost fell down how hard he was laughing.

I grabbed him by his shirt.

He frowned.

"You are so much worse than my darling Bats. No taste in style and are harder to get a laugh out of you than him." His smile returned quickly after I punched him hard. Blood dripped down the clowns nose. I had obviously broken it.

"Hehehahah.. at least you hit harder than him."

This may be an interesting world after all.

The alley filled with laughter as I made blow after blow towards the clown. His laughter never ending no matter how many bones I broke. Any trick he tried was too similar to Jokester just more lethal. The laughter finally died down. I looked down at the now limp unconscious clown on the ground. He would probably die with how many wounds I had inflicted on him. I pulled out my owlarang I stabbed into the clowns shoulder. I might as well leave my first message. This Gotham would soon find out who I am.

It didn't matter to me though.  
Nothing matters after all.


	2. Metal Owl?

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night than normal. I was doing my normal patrol of the city. The storm was coming down hard tonight. I was ready to call it a night since nothing was really happening. As I grabbled and swung from roof top to roof top. I stopped as I noticed a very strange sight. I hated this alley. I descended down into the all too familiar alley. I had a batarang ready just in case it was a trap. I approached the unconscious clown prince of crime. With further realization he was bleeding badly.

"What the hell?..." I stepped closer and bent down as I noticed what looked like one of my own Batarangs. I checked the clowns pulse. Still alive. I gently picked him up. He was out cold and needed medical attention immediately. I didn't pull out the strange thing from his shoulder.

I decided it was probably best to take the mad man back to the bat cave. After he was fixed up he could tell me who had done this. Most people knew better than to take on the Joker.

"Alfred."

"Yes Master Bruce?" I heard his voice from my ear piece.

"Set up the medical supplies."

"Are you hurt?" he asked sounding a little concerned.

"No, but there is no time to explain Alfred. Just have it ready I'm on my way back now."

"It will be done."

We disconnected as I put the clown in the bat-mobile. I jumped in quickly and drove as quick as I could to the cave. I couldn't believe anyone would have been able to get the jump on the clown. Once I drove into the bat cave I saw Alfred had already set up everything and was waiting for me.

I parked the car and quickly got out and carried the mad man out.

"You can't be serious." Alfred looked very displeased as I put the clown down on the bed.

"We have no time Alfred." I stated as I looked at the thing in the shoulder of the clown. Alfred sighed heavily but listened to what I told him to do.

"That's not one of yours, Sir." Alfred said taking out the owlarang.  
"I know. It's not Robins or Jason's either. Not even Nightwings." I commented.

"I'll speak to the Joker once he is better."

Alfred worked for hours on the clown he had insisted I get some rest since he doubt the clown could pose much danger in his state. I agreed. Once I had finally awoken it was already the next morning. I sighed. I got dress into my costume once Alfred had told me the clown was awake. We made sure to keep him in the cell. I walked to the cell holding the thing I had found in the clowns shoulder and went into the cell, closing it behind me. The madman was lying on the cot and grinning at me.

"You really are into kinky things aren't you bat babe." He giggled.

"Shut up Joker. Now I need to know who did this to you."

He smiled.

"Do I get a kiss if I tell you?" he puckered his lips.

I just glared.

He shook his head slightly annoyed, but continued to smile.

"You're just like him, no sense of humor." He chuckled.

"Who?"

The clown busted up laughing like I just told a funny joke.

"What's so funny?" Was there really a point of asking this man that?

It took several minutes for the mad man to stop laughing. He fixed his green eyes on me.

"You really are such a riot bats! I thought I was about to bust a gut!"

"What are you talking about?" I was losing my temper.

"The one who wanted to play a game with me." He giggled again.

"What about him Joker?" I needed answer. He was starting to make me lose my temper.

"I thought he was you at first." He started to explain.

I stayed silent.

"He wasn't obviously. His punches showed me that real quickly." He smiled at me.

"When you like to hit me, it's so much sweeter. I can feel your love for me when you do it." He laughed loudly and batted his eyelashes at me.

I glared deeply at him.

"Just get on with it!"

He grinned.

"You know its true bats. Anyways besides the point. As I was getting at my impatient sweet Bat. His look was a lot like yours. He reminded me of a metal little birdy instead of my darling bat. It actually just hit me with your cute little who joke that it now reminds me of the O symbol on his suit as maybe it stood for something like a metal owl?" He questioned himself but just nodded and giggled.

"A little metal owl." He again said more sure of himself.

I just stayed silent thinking of what he just told me.

"How was he able to take you down?" I finally asked.

The clown frowned for a moment then.

"He had no humor Batsy!" He started speaking over dramatically.

"He knew all my amazing Jokes. Still he didn't laugh at the comedian that I am!" he seemed truly angry for a long moment before it faded just as quickly and smiled.

"Do you know why he targeted you? Was it personal?"

He shrugged.

"If it was I doubt it though. I never have seen that metal birdy in my life before. I honestly thought for a while he might have been one of your birds. Though that doesn't seem to be the case." He smiled.

I took in everything the clown said. If this was some new somewhat hero or some new villain I knew I had to put a stop to whoever it was. He obviously had intent to kill the Joker and if that's the case who knew how dangerous this man could be.

"Once you're healed fully you are going back to Arkham." I said as I turned to walk out of the cell.

"That's not going to happen Bats." The mad man giggled.

"You won't be able to find him without me darling."

I stopped and looked back at the grinning mad man staring at me.

"Like I would trust you with that." I shook my head and the clown gave an over dramatic gasp.

"You don't trust me! I'm hurt bat babe I truly am." He gave a sad look then smiled his most famous grin.

"You'll be asking for my help soon enough my darling." He laughed.

I had enough of this as I left the cell. Closing the door finally putting an end to his never ending laughter.

I turned my attention to the owlarang sitting on the medical table.

I had already checked for fingerprints but nothing showed up. I had to figure out who this new man was in Gotham. I knew one thing though. I will never trust that mad man enough for any of his kind of help.

I turned and started to walk towards the computer.

Time to find some information on this new metal owl as the clown had put it.


	3. Family

Chapter 2

It didn't take me long to find a somewhat suitable place to hide low for a bit. I had managed to break into an apartment in the middle of the night. The family who used to reside here was in true terror once they had realized I had chosen their small apartment to be my temporary resting point. It truly didn't matter where I stayed though. It wouldn't be for long anyways. I still had work to do. Still the family was taken down easily. I had to start with the father. He made a useless choice to try and grab a gun to protect his wife and son. I was too quick for him and easily broke his neck. His death truly meant nothing. In another reality I wouldn't have chosen this exact apartment. Though as the case was I did. The wife had been in a complete panicked. I could have let them go but any decision I made would be different anyways. Besides I didn't really feel like having to deal with the police now. So I just choked the man's wife to death. I really didn't feel like wasting any of my equipment I still needed to find a place to make more. The son had tried running away and hiding from me in the bathroom. I found him quickly. He was crying loudly. I knew I had to silent him. I decided to drown him in the tub. It was one of the easiest ways to dispose of a screaming child.

Only downside I realized to that plan was I did end up having to remove him from the tub. I didn't after all want a dead child there for when I needed to clean myself.

I sighed in heavily as I removed my owlsuit. It had been at least two hours and no police had been called so I took it as time to finally shower and get some rest. The morning had finally come. After my shower I stood and looked into the bathroom mirror. I picked up a comb and started to comb my wet dark hair. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but think of the pointless thoughts that seemed to plague my mind.

I wondered about my family on this earth. I wondered about my younger brother and my mother. Were they dead here? What about my father? Was he commissioner here? Were they all living happily in this town of filth and crime? Or did my brother and mother die as they did in my version of earth? I sighed in heavily as I entered the bedroom after putting up my owlsuit. I searched through the man's clothing. Nothing really fit me that well. I sighed and gave up after a while I climbed into the bed and laid down. Either way I still needed some rest. I had a busy night ahead of me.

I closed my eyes and continued to think of thoughts that would never matter in the end. I thought of if I even lived in this world. I had doubt it though. It was feeling more if anything. Most of my thoughts that kept me tossing and turning were of my brother. If he was alive what had he grown up into? Did he suffer the way I had as a child? It didn't matter. There were always alternate versions of Bruce anyways. What would it matter if he or my mother were alive anyways? No. It never mattered. It never will.

A nice simple thought crossed my mind. If my father was alive I would be sure to have to pay him a visit. I owed a lot of who I am to him after all. As meaningless as it was I had decided I would find out later in the night. For now I need some rest.

Once I had awoken I quickly had gotten into my owl suit and took to the city. It always seemed that no matter what earth I was in I would always be able to find my way around this city. One thing caught my attention though as a bright light filled the sky as I looked up what I had seen was a symbol of a Bat that filled the sky. I couldn't help but smirk. It reminded me of Jokester silly symbol back on my earth.

It would seem the Bat that had put me in the predicament in the first place truly did exist here. I wonder if it was the same one who did this to me. Who ruined the only decision that ever mattered? Either way it didn't matter. I still had plans for the bat. All in due time though.

I snuck in easily to Gotham city's records. I went to the computer. Hacking it was even simpler. Figures even in this Gotham everything was always too easy. I searched under the files of Wayne.

As I read a slight shock had hit me. What was before my eyes was a death certificate under my name. Figures I don't exist here. I was a still born. Never had the chance to be anything. What a pity. Though it doesn't matter. I searched more and came across a newspaper article. I couldn't help but feel a form of emptiness hit me. My father and mother had been the ones who had been murdered. Only one survivor my brother. I shook my head slightly disappointed. Nothing does matter. I still at least would of loved to seen my father's face to me in this world. It's how it is though. As I read on I learned their killer was the alternate Joe Chill. My idol as a child. An idol for me in my world. My brothers worse nightmare here.

Even with this knowledge I knew none of it mattered.

I sighed.

It doesn't matter if Bruce is alive in this world. There are many alternate versions of him. There is nothing special about him.

I got up as I heard the alarm start to go off.

Getting out of the building was easily enough.

I sat on the roof of a building close by thinking to myself.

There is no Crime Syndicate here.

No competition.

My questions of my family of this world answered.

It's time to take back Gotham.

It was easy enough in my world. It will be easy here.

The decision was easy enough. It didn't matter if my father was dead. It didn't matter my reasons of becoming who I was. It even didn't even matter that Bruce was alive. Nothing would ever matter. No one's life had any purpose. I don't exist here. I never truly had. But now I do. First things were first.

I needed to find a way to create new gear and equipment. I had enough to be a dangerous threat to anyone for now. Though if I don't create what I needed to it wouldn't last for long. After all I had intentions of even greater plans for my new Gotham than the one I had lived in.


	4. Tension

Chapter 3

I couldn't help but start feeling frustrated. Everything I kept looking for had no records of anything like the Joker had described to me. It was obvious there was a new player in town. It didn't help that for the couple of days the Joker has been here healing were always a challenge not to completely lose my temper with him. It didn't help I felt nervous with Alfred even entering the Bat cave. Luckily the Joker was healing quicker than a regular person. I assumed it was because of the chemicals that changed him. Despite the case it was aggravating having him here at all. Even more so that there hadn't been any more news on this metal owl as the madman had called him. I felt bad having to lie to Gordon about the Joker but he didn't need to know that I had the clown in a cell in my cave.

"Bruce how long are we going to keep him here?" I heard Tim come down the stairs into the cave. I really didn't feel comfortable with Tim anywhere near that mad man and I had forbidden him from entering the cave as long I wasn't here. I looked at the young boy and sighed.

"Just into he fully recovers and I can take him back to Arkham." I stated clearly.

"Why are we even helping that mad man after all he has done?" he looked at the cell then back at me.

"I don't trust sending him back to Arkham in the condition he is in. It would be a death wish for him. Plus I'm still trying to get more info on this new person who attacked him."

The young Robin looked at me in shock and slight anger.

"Why would you care if he lives or dies? What about all the people he has hurt!"

I stood up then and looked down at my young ward. Truth be told I hadn't forgotten anything this mad man has done. How could I? He killed Jason. It didn't even matter if Jason was brought back to life. He was now a murder in his own view of Justice. I had lost him. All I can blame is myself though.

"I'm not going to let anyone die if I can prevent it Tim. Not even him. Not even if he deserves it." I spoke sternly.

He looked down and went silent. I could see he was angry. I couldn't blame him. What the Joker has done to so many people's lives I couldn't blame his anger at this.

It took several minutes of silence before he looked back up at me.

"Have you found anything on this person who attacked him?"

I shook my head. I felt so frustrated there were no fingerprints on that owlarang. It was so similar to my batarang that it bothered me terribly. It also bugged me how easily this person could take down the clown prince of crime. As Joker had described it he had known all of Jokers tricks. It was also bothering me even more that I may actually need the clowns help with finding this man whoever he was.

"Not yet. There are no records of anyone fitting that description that the Joker has given me. No fingerprints either on the weapon he left in Joker."

"He could be lying. He has been known to do that." Tim spoke up. As he headed to grab his Robin suit and started to change. I turned away giving the boy his privacy.

"I doubt it. The Joker is a pathological liar but the evidence of his injuries show that this couldn't be lie."

"I suppose your right." He walked back to me after he had finished changing. I turned my attention back on him.

"So what are we goin-"He was cut off as we both heard yelling towards the stairs.

"Master Jason please." I could hear Alfred's voice sounding frantic.

Tim and I both looked towards the stairs to see Jason descending down them quickly. Sudden quilt filled me.

He was dressed in his red hood outfit. His helmet in his arms but his eye mask still on.

"I have to talk to him Alfred." I heard him say as he finally fully gotten down the stairs and walked up right towards me only stopping a few feet away from me. Alfred following right behind. I could see the nervousness in Alfred's eyes. Jason's blue eyes fully looking intently into mine. In the corner of my vision I noticed Tim's posture becoming uneasy. He didn't trust Jason after he had tried to kill him.

"Bruce I need to talk to you now." He said sternly.

I looked down at him a frown on my face.

"What is it?"

"There was a break in." He started to speak with urgency in his voice. Also some irritation. After I had refused to avenge Jason's death by killing the Harlequin of Hate things hadn't been so well between me and my old ward.

I stayed silent waiting for him to finish.

"It was at Gotham's city of records. The only files that had been hacked and open were on you and your parents."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Who would be looking into that? What would be the point into looking in on only me?

"I'm still not sure who would be looking in on you but I figured I might as well better tell you." He said the words bitterly.

"Thank you for telling me. I will look into it." I said simply.

The sound of the intercom from the cell went on. Oh no. Damn it! Oh all times that mad man had to bother me.

"Darling Batsy? You there Bats? I know you can hear me. You really should come visit me sweetheart. You're breaking my heart. Hahahheeehoohahahaha."

All of us went silent and tense for several minutes. Tim, Alfred and myself all looking at Jason.

The anger flashed through his eyes as his body language showed his rage.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell is he here!" Jason got closer to me. Yelling loudly his face close to mine. He was glaring darkly at me.

"Jason."

"No Bruce I don't want to hear it! How could you bring that bastard filth here of all places!"

The next thing I felt was a punch to the face. I could taste copper now. He had split my lip.

I held my ground ready to restrain him if needed to.

"Master Jason!" Alfred's voice was in complete shock.

Tim got in a defensive position ready to attack.

"Not now Alfred!"

He took a step towards me.

"Jason." I spoke more sternly.

"Let me explain."

He spat in my face.  
"There is nothing you could say that would make this right! If you won't kill him I will right now!" He ran towards the cell. I took off after him.

"No Jason!"

It was too late he had opened the cell.

"Oh look who it is. Bird Boy number two." The clown giggled.

Jason grabbed the mad man and threw him hard into the wall.

"I will kill you!" He grabbed the green hair of the clown and slammed his head down.

The clown just laughed.

"Hehahaehe I like this game. I will say I liked our crowbar fun we had even more." Another slam to the clowns head to the ground as he spit out blood. His nose bleeding badly.

Tim got to the cell first and jumped on Jason's back.

"Stop it!" Tim tried to pull him off the ground. Jason quickly flipped Tim off of him and threw him across the room.

"Oh. No. Don't play with the Robin Jason. Robins are for me after all." The clown laughed only to have it cut off shortly by him being thrown across the room. He hit the wall hard with a crack. He giggled.

As Jason stood up to continue I quickly tackled him to the ground. He struggled, kicking me in the stomach I felt the air in my lungs leave me.

"Get off!" He yelled.

I was lucky just to be in my bat suit it reduced the blow. I grabbed his jacket. I hated having to fight him but I had to. I threw him out of the cell. I was happy Alfred was avoiding the scene.

Tim got up and blocked the cell door just in case Jason would make another attempt at the cell.

The clown was just laughing away. He stood up barley. His body was still weak from his last fight. I figured bones were broken again.

"Heehahaha what a rush." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Tim yelled at him.  
Jason got up from the ground and ran at me. I quickly dogged one of his punches and delivered one to his ribs. He stumbled back and I quickly kicked his leg to make him fall to the ground. Once he landed I quickly got on top of him and pinned him down.

"Get off me now! He deserves to die!" He struggled to no success.

"Robin lock the cell quickly."

Tim did as I said and stayed by the cell door just in case.

"Master Jason please calm down!" Alfred spoke up through all the violence.

"No! Let me up Bruce! How could you keep that filth here after what he did to me! After what he did to so many people!" He struggled more under me but I kept him pinned.

"Jason! You need to let me explain! I will not let you up till you calm down!" I spat out at him in a ordering tone.

After long several minutes of non-stop struggling he finally gave in.

"Fine." He turned his head away from me in disgust.

I waited a few extra minutes before finally getting off of him.

He got up quickly and didn't even look at me as he dusted himself off.

"I found him in Crime Alley a few nights ago. He was almost dead. I would have taken him back to Arkham but I didn't trust the doctors there." I started to explain.

He scoffed at that.

"There was something strange though. Something was stabbed into his shoulder. It looks like the same technology as my batarangs."

Jason finally looked at me.

"So I needed answers. Once he healed up more I talked to him and he told me about how a man dressed up as he described as a metal owl attacked him. He seemed to know all of the Jokers tricks. The problem is there is no record of anyone even mentioning any person like that anywhere no matter how much I looked in the computer. I need his help in finding out who this man is before I can take him back to Arkham." It hit me what I had just said as the realization of saying I need the Jokers help sounded. It seemed to shock everyone as everyone went silent. They were all looking at me. It took several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds? You need help with the likes of him!" Jason now was yelling again. I was ready for another outburst of violence by him if need be. It didn't come though.

"I see what company you keep Bruce. It all makes since now." He said with pure hate in his voice.

I felt my heart break but I didn't say anything as he turned and started walking towards the stairs only stopping to pick up his red hood helmet.

"I will find this owl and when I do. I will kill him and then that clown." He threatened as I just watched him walk away.

"Master Jason. Please try and understand." Alfred tried to talk to him and comfort him but Jason just shoved him away.

"Don't bother anymore Alfred." Jason said without looking at any of us as he left the cave.

The cave was silent for a long time.

I couldn't believe how much worse all this had become.

Was my decision even the right one with the Joker?

Now I had to deal with Jason, this mysterious Owl and with my own realization that I do need the Jokers help.


	5. Meeting

Chapter 4

These past two weeks have been very busy for me. I had managed to find an abandon warehouse and I was able to steal the things I needed for me to be able to make more of my equipment. The police had been no problem for me at all. Figures even on this earth the police was very incompetent. In my free time I was able to steal more files on the major criminals of Gotham. It would work in my favor after all.

Life here had been very easy to get by. When I needed my rest or food to survive I simple just snuck into apartments killed whoever was there and do what I needed to do. I was even able to find suitable civilian clothes to relax in when I didn't need to be in my owlsuit. I say it did make things even more comfortable.

Still the time had come for me to make me truly known for Gotham. After all my owlsuit was in tip top shape it needed to be, same as my equipment.  
I glanced from the alley to the Iceberg Lounge. The place was own by Oswald Cobblepot. Also known as the Penguin. He would help greatly with my future plans. His connections to most of Gotham's criminal underground would suit me just well.

I had taken notice that most criminals or clients of Oswald would take the back entrance of the establishment. There also was a formal dress code for this place. Didn't matter to me after all. Nothing did ever matter.

With a smirk I walked straight to the front door. Everyone there stared at me in disbelief. They didn't know who I was. They would soon.

"What do you think you are doing freak!" One of the guards at the doors stepped in front me.

"I'm just letting myself in." I gave a slight smirk. They had no Idea who they were messing with.

"No one gets in who's not invited and especially ones dressed like some weird freak like you." He refused to step aside.

"Trust me my attire is completely acceptable here." I took another step forward.

Everyone was whispering. They all wondered who I was. Most were probably waiting to see me get tossed away. Little did they know that wouldn't happen.

The guard put a hand on my shoulder.

It was quick. In a blink of the eye I had grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I felt the arm snap. His screams filled the outside. Everyone was now gasping in shock watching the scene. I looked towards the other guard. He didn't hide his fear. I let go of the man's arm. He was cussing in pain.

"Any more objections?" I asked glancing at the guard.

"No. No you may enter." He said stepping back.

With that I smirked as I entered the building. The place was huge and had a artic feel to it. Didn't surprise me given the nick name of the one who owns this place.

It didn't take long for Oswald to walk up to me. He was dressed in a tuxedo. I could see by his deformities why they called him Penguin.

"Greetings to my extravagant place of business. I assume that's why you are here given your… Choice of wardrobe you are here for business." His politeness didn't hide his annoyance for the little scene I had caused.  
"You could say that." I simply answered.

He tapped his umbrella and waved the guards away.

"Usually my most special of clients take the back door. Anyways let's talk somewhere a little more private." He gestured for me to follow. I complied. It didn't take us long to get to a room that seemed more like an office. Oswald gestured to the chair in front of a desk.

"Please make yourself comfortable." He glanced at me as he walked behind the desk and took a seat on the chair behind the desk. Placing his umbrella to the side of him. His deformed hand never leaving the handle. I knew very well most of his weapons of choice were in his umbrellas. I took a glance around the room. Noticing the birds chirping that he had in a cage. That as well didn't surprise me. I really didn't feel like taking a seat but I did comply.

"Now my new acquaintances. Shall we introduce ourselves? It is proper edict to know who I am dealing business with."

I stayed silent for a moment. It was a very amusing scenario. He was right about one thing he was doing business for me. He just didn't know yet I would be the only person he would be working for from now on.

"Just call me Owlman." I said simply. No one really will be calling me on a first name bases here.

He gave me a strange look.

"You have no affiliation with that pesky Batman do you?" He questioned more bravely then he should of.

"No not at all."

He gave a smile his teeth were very crooked. In fact most of this man was indeed very strange.

"I see. Well it very obvious Owlman that you could say we are birds of the same feather." He smiled at his pet birds then back on me.

"Birds are beautiful creatures wouldn't you say?"

After several minutes of me not speaking Oswald shifted in his seat.

"Well what could I do for you?" He looked at me more serious now. Realizing I wasn't really one for small talk.

"You are going to use your connections to set up a meeting with most of the most known and dangerous criminals of Gotham for me." I demanded but my voice was as calm as ever.

He scoffed.

"What for?"

"Let's just say if you don't you won't like the outcome." I stood up now. He followed suit grabbing his umbrella protectively.

"Who are you to give orders?" He pointed the umbrella at me. In a quick motion I grabbed it and with the exoskeleton of my owlsuit giving me even more strength I snapped it in half. He looked fearful for a moment. I grabbed his tuxedo and lifted him off the ground. He struggled for a moment.

"Wait! Wait! There's no reason for violence my friend. Just give me a date and time and I will set up a meeting." He pleaded. He was as cowardly as I first thought. Worked for me though. I tossed him into his bird cage as it tipped the cage over breaking it as the birds started to flap and chirp franticly. Oswald sat up and gave me a fearful glare.

"In one week. At midnight and the place will be here. I'm sure you have a meeting room for that." I stated.

"Yes.. I do." He grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.

With that I left before he even noticed.

The week went by very slow for me. I kept myself busy though. I made more of my equipment. I made it back to the Iceberg lounge as promised. The place was closed to the public but the guards opened the doors in a very welcoming manner for me. It amused me as a guard directed me to a huge room. There were a huge table with chair all lined up on both sides and one in front of all of them. I took a seat rightfully in the front.

Oswald entered the room.

"Our quests will be coming shortly." He stated very aggravated.

I smirked.

"Good now take a seat."

He looked shocked at that.

"You are a part of this meeting as well Cobblepot." I smirked.

He hesitantly took a seat.

It took 20 minutes before basically everyone I assumed showed up.

There was Edward Nigma. I was amused by that but he aggravated me since he reminded me so much of The Riddler Family back on my earth. The next one to show up was Harvey Dent. I had to chuckle at that one remembering how different he was from his counterpart on my world. Next was Pamela Isley she was an attractive women but I knew better than to get close to that lady killer. Another one was Harley Quinn. Obviously the Penguin hadn't been able to get ahold of who I now knew was the Joker. I smirked at the thought of how I took out my pointless frustrations out on the clown. Last but least was Bane. He had a reputation of being someone you wouldn't want to anger. He didn't scare me even if he had the drug called venom to increase his strength. My Owlsuit was designed to handle people with the strength of Superwoman back on my home.

I will admit she was the only one I actually kinda missed back on my earth. It had no point to though. It meant nothing with her. Though the sex was good, I give it that.

Once everyone took their seats. I could tell they all wanted to know who I was and why I had scheduled this meeting.

"Now let's get to business." I finally spoke.

"First things first." Bane spoke up. I was very un-amused of being distracted.

"I can speak for everyone who are you? And why have you called us here?"

Everyone spoke up in agreement with that.

"Patience. All that will be explained." I stated calmly.

"Now what you all can call me is Owlman. Also why I have called you here is to inform each and every one of you now work for me alone."

"What! I work for no one!" Harvey spoke up.

"Except that coin of yours." Muttered Oswald.

"If that's all you have called us for then I am leaving. I listen to no one." Bane stood up. Followed by Harvey.

"I recommend you sitting back down." I stated even calmly despite the tension in the room.

"You really have no Idea who you are talking to do you?" Bane retorted.

"Neither do you." I nodded simply.

"Then let me show you." With that Bane started pumping the venom into him. Everyone got up and stood back. I could tell they all thought I was a dead man.

I didn't even move as he started towards me.

Once he threw a punch at me I caught it. I started to squeeze as I stood up. My suit already making me stronger than him. His eyes went wide.

"Now as I was saying. You all work for me now." I used even more pressure breaking his hand in my grip. Everyone was in shock. Bane struggled and as he was about to hit me with his free arm. I let go and ducked. Turning quickly on the side of him and with one quick motion pulled out my owlarang and cut the tube to his head. He screamed out as venom started squirting everywhere and he fell to the ground. I simply kicked him away from me. I took my seat calmly and glanced around the room.

"Now everyone shall we continue." I stated calmly.

Everyone was staring in shock and silently they all listened to me and I just smirked.

"Now as I was saying. The crime world will now belong to me. I get all of the profit of every crime that will be committed in Gotham and you all will say get 10 percent. I think that's fair wouldn't you say?"

"You are insane. You can't do that." Harvey spoke out in anger.

"I can and I will. All drug deals, all bank robberies; everything will now be under my control. Though there is a first order of business. "I smirked with a nod.

"What is that?" Poison Ivy now spoke up.

"You all will start causing as much of a commotion for Wayne industries as you wish. The point will to be to cripple it."

"Why would we do that?" Edward spoke as he shifted in his seat.

"Crippling the Richest man of Gotham will help cripple most of Gotham's economy and when that happens I will take over Wayne Enterprise for myself." I stated. It belonged to me anyways in my opinion.  
"Then why don't we just have someone kill Bruce Wayne." Oswald spoke up, sounding more annoyed then when I first met him.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not? My puddin would have done it for fun." Harley giggled.

"Agreed we don't need to keep that rich snob alive." Poison Ivy nodded.

I shook my head feeling my calm demeanor start to shift more towards anger.

It didn't mean anything if my younger brother lived or died in this world. Though I had my own plans for him. He is family after all. Besides I wouldn't let the likes of these people kill him anyways.

"If anyone kills him without me saying to, it will be a death wish." I sated simply.

They all gave me a strange look. After what I did to Bane though I doubt anyone of them wanted to anger me.

"What about the Bat." Edward spoke up.

"Leave the Bat to me. After all Owls do prey on Bats." I stated with a slight smirk.

It was now time.

Gotham would now be mine again.

I doubt Batman will be able to stop me.

Still if he did. It would not matter.


	6. Gotham never stays quiet

Chapter 5

I hardly got any sleep the past week. Every night had been very strange for Gotham at night. There was a lot less crime than usual. As much as I should be happy for that it made me feel very uneasy. I had been staying out patrolling later and latter but not much had been going on. It wasn't like Gotham to have this low crime rate.

I was worried about it. The thought of something huge going to happen made me more on edge. It didn't help that the Joker was almost fully recovered. After Jason's outburst I was sure that it would take even longer for the clown prince of crime to recover that wasn't the case.

I didn't like any of this.

I had spent the past several nights interrogating small goons here and there about this Owlman I had now known what he called himself thanks to one of them. But other than that information I hadn't gotten any farther in figuring out who this new player was. He had been keeping his tracks very well hidden. I wondered what this person might have been planning but no one had spoken a word of what that may be yet.

I sighed in heavily.

The sound of footsteps behind me distracted me from my thoughts as I turned to see Alfred caring a plate of food.

"I have prepared dinner for our 'Guest'" He stated.

I knew Alfred didn't approve of the mad man being here but like always he showed his support.

"Thank you Alfred." I nodded as I put on my cowl and took the plate from him.

He had prepared soup for the clown. We really didn't trust the Joker getting anything that would require giving him any sharp objects. Though even giving him a spoon felt risky enough to me. I knew the mad man could turn almost anything into a weapon.

I carried the tray to the cell. Once I had entered I was greeted by that most infamous grin of the mad man. I closed the door behind me.

"Oh Batsy you really are sweet." He giggled as he sat up in the cot.

I walked over to him. Still on edge as always. Once I handed him the food I turned to leave.

"Wait." His voice sounded slightly desperate.

I stopped and looked back at him.

"You should stay." He smiled at me.

"Why should I do that?"

His smile got even huger.

"Because I want some company with my Bats." He giggled.

I rolled my eyes but against my better judgment I complied with his request. I was really too tired to argue with him right now. I took a seat at one of the extra chairs in the cell and he grinned even more and started to eat his food.

"So you really should invite bird boy number two over more often. It was really a fun visit." He giggled.

I gritted my teeth. Not even a minute sitting in this cell with him and I already was losing my temper.

His green eyes stayed fixated on me until he paid more attention to his food.

"Give my appreciations to the chef Bat babe. Maybe you should let them cook for me."

"Not going to happen."

He pouted but smiled again and took another bite and continued to eat for several more minutes. It was silent in the room.

I couldn't help but focus more on how things had been in Gotham. What was this Owlman planning? Why was crime suddenly so low in Gotham? Was it because of this new person in Gotham? I had to figure this out and I felt more and more I was wasting my time helping this mad man when there could be a lunatic lose in my city. I also thought about Jason. What if he got ahold of this Owlman? After seeing what the clown prince of crime had been reduced to after just one meeting with this man what would become of Jason? Even still if Jason killed this man then I would still have to worry about him coming back and trying to kill the Joker. The sudden laugh of the clown startled me as I turned my gaze back on him. He was staring at me intently. His strange green eyes not even blinking and his smile plastered on his chalk white face.

"Oh Batsy you really shouldn't think so much." He chuckled as he put the now finished soup bowl down.

How long had he been watching me?

I must have had been more tired than I had originally thought if I didn't even notice him watching me.

After several minutes of more silence. He leaned closer to me looking directly into my eyes.

"You know Batsy, I am a really good listener. You could trust me. I won't judge what is going on in that cute head of yours." He laughed loudly.

"Me? Trust you. Like that's going to happen." I said sarcastically.

"You really should start Brucie. I am after all the only one who understands you." He smiled at me even more.

My whole body went tense as I repeated what he just said over and over in my head.

He stared at me several moments looking confused. He then laughed and put his hand to his forehead and laughed.

"Opps. Did that slip out? Let's just pretend you didn't hear that." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I.. don't know what you're talking about." I said. I felt truly exposed at that moment.

He gave a more playful smile.

"Exactly that's what I'm saying."

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"How long?" I finally spoke.

He blinked confused.

"How long did you know?" I asked more sternly this time.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"It really doesn't matter Brucie. I am not going to tell anyone. If I wanted to I would of by now. Besides what disguise you wear in public is not my care anyways. Batman is the true you."

I stayed silent.

He smiled.

"So when are you going to finally open up to me dear? We can't have a healthy relationship if you always refuse to tell me things."

I glared at him.

"We aren't in a relationship." I wanted to hit him.

"Of course we are sweetheart." He chuckled like what I said had been ridiculous to him.

I was even closer to losing it but I knew that's what he wanted.

He scooted closer to me as he could.

"So tell me Bats, what's bothering you?" he persisted.

It must have been my tiredness and lack of energy to really argue with this mad man anymore that made me decide to just say what's on my mind.

"Crime had dropped dramatically this past week." I started.

"Wouldn't that make you happy Batsy, you do however love to beat your delusional since of justice in the faces of criminals." His laughter filled the room.

"I would but we both know Gotham is not a quiet city."

He simply nodded in agreement.

"Also the only information I could find on this Owl is what he calls himself is Owlman. There hasn't been much else." Another thought crossed my mind as I tried to hide it from being noticeable.

It didn't work the mad man caught on. His grin widening.

"Tell me what else is on your mine Batso." He urged me to continue with a nod.

"I found out that someone hacked the Gotham City files on me. The real me and my parents." I didn't feel like what's the point of hiding it if he already knew. Though that may be the exhaustion getting to me.

He smiled.

"So when are you finally going to ask for my help sweet darling Bat of mine."

I got up then.

"That's not going to happen. You are going back to Arkham soon."

I turned to leave and there was no way I could bring myself to stoop so low to ask for the clown prince of crimes help.

"Again Batsy that's not going to happen. Besides you always needs my help." He smiled.

I had enough I left the cell. I didn't feel like discussing anything else with him. Alfred was waiting for me outside the cell. I was about to tell him the Joker knew who I was but he spoke up first.

"Master Bruce. Your guests will be arriving in twenty minutes. You best get in more appropriate clothes."

I had completely forgotten.

"I'm sure they won't miss me." I really didn't want to go. I still had too much to do. I also didn't feel comfortable throwing a party with the clown prince of crime in a cell in my cave.

"Sir, if I may be so bold. You still have obligations in your real life you need to do."

I sighed. I didn't want to argue.

"I'll get ready." I just gave in.

It didn't take long for most of the higher of Gotham citizens to appear. Most of the conversations I had were all an act of small talk and business work. Women clinging to my arm as I would complement them.

It had seemed like a very calm night. People getting drunk and talking. Music flooding the manor.

It wasn't until I had just been glancing around the room to the clock that I noticed a man.

I would normally not think anything of it. But his features that's what got me. He was very tall. 6'2 I was guessing. His hair was black like mine. I walked closer to him. That's when I noticed more of his features. His eyes were a dark brown. But he looked similar to me. There was no mistaking it. He looked a lot like me.

He was watching me intently. Did he know me? I had never seen him before in my life. Though I knew sometimes I didn't really send out the invitations to these kinds of things.

I walked up to him.

We were the same height.

It was silent between us both as we just stared at each other. I extended my hand out.

"Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you. You are?" I felt the need to know this man who looked similar to me. Yes there were differences but the alikeness was unmistakable.

He extended and shook my hand. He gave a polite smile and nod.  
"Thomas Eule." He stated his name.

"Thomas huh, that was actually my father's name." Who was this man? It was bothering me terribly.

"Thomas is a common name." He responded as he ended the hand shake. His brown eyes had a certain look in them.

"I guess so." Was all I could say. I was still in shock of how similar he was looking to me.

A sudden loud sound filled the manor as women screamed pointing out one of the huge windows of the manor.

I turned to look.

Shock filled me.

Once I looked back the man was gone.

There was no time for that. I ran to the window what I was now looking at sent a shiver down my spine a women looked at me as most people were now frantic.

"Bruce! Bruce! That's one of Wayne Enterprise factories!" She sounded panicked and scared.

The noise came from one of my factories exploding.

"Look the Bat Signal." A man was now shouting.

Through all the noise everything felt silent to me. I felt deaf. I felt like I couldn't move.

I looked up at the signal.

I had to go I just had to.

So many thoughts were racing through my mind but everything felt as if it was going in slow motion.

I looked back and I saw that man again.

I could be wrong but he was staring right into my eyes. No I was certain he was. A smile appeared on his lips.

We stayed staring at each other for what seemed never ending until a woman grabbed my arm causing me to look away.

"Bruce! Can't you hear me! It's one of your factories!"  
I nodded and looked back. The man who called himself Thomas Eule was now gone.

Looks like I was right.

Gotham doesn't stay crimeless for long.

Something big was happening and I had a feeling who was behind this.


	7. It starts now

Chapter 6

Everything had been going to plan. I had ordered much to the reluctance of the other criminals of Gotham to cease with crime for now. My name was also traveling to most of the underground of Gotham. I still stayed pretty well hidden though. I would either stay in the abandon ware house or in an apartment for several nights. I still needed to get a more permanent place but for now it's how it was.

I would often have Oswald set up meetings with the other criminals for me. They listened to me. At least reluctantly enough. Pamela had been flirting with me any chance she could. I figured she wanted a higher spot for herself. I admit she was attractive, though her obsession with plant life was a turn off.

I would flirt back though. I knew to never let her kiss me though. It didn't stop her from trying. I often had to throw her to the floor to get her to stop. I didn't trust her knowing what she did to her lip sticks.

I smirked as I made it to another meeting. This one I had only called for Harley and Edward to be there this time. Edward had apparent news he needed to inform me.

I entered the room as Edward looked up at me from his chair. Harley was popping gum in her mouth.

"So what do you have for me?" I stated as I made my way over to him.

He pulled out an envelope.

I took it and glanced down at it.

"It's an invitation." He stated calmly.

I opened it up and pulled it out. This seemed strange to me but once looking at it and reading it I smirked. This was perfect. It was an invitation to a party at Wayne Manor. This would make things even more interesting.

"How did you get this?" I finally looked at him. I didn't really care. It didn't matter.

"Resources." He said simply enough.

I didn't need much more than that.

"You know you are one big new question that has been on my mind." Edward spoke up.

I shot him a glance.

"Who is under that helmet mask of yours? The look you got at the meeting over people saying they should kill Bruce Wayne was very peculiar." He tapped the table.

He really did ask too many questions.

"Though what is even more interesting is you must have had some history with him, yet there is no one who even seems like you that I know of that has been around him." He continued.

"Trust me Nigma, no matter how smart you think you are you will never figure out the mystery about who I am." I smirked and turned my attention to Harley who was just popping her gum. Distracted in her thoughts.

"We shall see." He spoke up again.

"You can go now Nigma." I didn't bother even looking at him. Once I heard him leave. I turned my attention fully on Harley.

"I have a job for you."

She looked at me.

"You know Owlhead I only truly work for Mistah J." she stuck her tongue out at me like a child.

"And when he gets back I'm leaving here." She added.

I just smirked. The Joker hadn't turned up since I had taken my frustrations out at him. He may have been alive since no body has turned up. But I really didn't care.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the material of her costume. She squeaked in shock as I lifted her up off the ground.

"Until then I have a job for you." I said more sternly.

"Y-yes sir…" She stuttered  
I put her down for she was standing.

"Now you seem to like explosions by the company you keep."

She smiled excitedly.

"Do you have any more bombs from when you worked with the Joker?" If she did this would work even more in my favor.

"Of course I do!" She giggled like I made a joke.

"Good." I handed her a piece of paper with one of the Wayne Factories closer to Wayne manor.

I also showed her the invitation.

"An hour into the party I want the bombs going off. Set up enough to blow the whole building. You can have your fun with anyway you choice to do that." I stated calmly

It was time to make myself known to Gotham and what better way to start as through family.

"Aye can do." She giggled.

Once the night of the party had come I had been sure to get a nice formal grey suit for the party.

It didn't take me long to get to Wayne manor. I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for this place. It was in a way home for me.

I sighed as I moved some stray black hairs from my face and went to the huge front doors. I rang the doorbell. Should I be doing this? Slight doubts filled my head but I shook them off quickly as the door opened. I knew I wouldn't talk to Bruce. This wasn't even about talking to him or getting to know him. No. None of that would ever matter. How could it?

"Greetings Mister?" A British accent spoke to me. His voice stopped suddenly as he took in my features. His eyes went wide. I quickly realized he must have recognized how similar I looked to my father. It really didn't matter to me though.

I looked down at him. A smirk formed on lips. Too bad I doubted this Alfred was as useful as the one on my version of earth. He regained his composure pretty quickly. Though his eyes still showed his shock in my looks.

"Thomas Eule." I stated politely.

He seemed confused. I wasn't obviously on the guest list. The name I chose must have shocked him as well. It was easy to figure out who I was if someone was trying. That was the point. I knew why I made that decision despite how pointless it really was.

He stepped aside.

"Welcome Sir it's a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you." I respond.

I knew how to show a fake appearance after all.

Once I entered the main hall room.

I glanced around at all the people who were talking and drinking away.

I stayed near a wall leaning against a grandfather clock.

I searched the room with my eyes until I spotted who I was looking for.

My younger brother Bruce Wayne.

A strange feeling filled me. Seeing him as an adult what he would never be able to become on my earth was a strange feeling for me. This was my younger brother. No longer a child but a man. It didn't change anything. It didn't make me want to sway away from my plans at all.

There were millions of different versions of him. There was nothing special about him. Still I was on this earth now. Not mine but his. I didn't belong on this earth. I never did from the beginning here. He never would have known me. Like I had known him. Still I needed to see him. Before I destroyed his life. Though I knew I meant nothing to him.

No one truly meant anything anyways.

"Why hello there Bruce." A woman tapped on my shoulder. I turned to look down at the reddish blonde woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Oh sorry. I must have mistaken you." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright miss?" I put on my act.

"I'm Vicki Vale. I'm a reporter for Gotham and you are?" She smiled at me.

"Thomas Eule. You could say I'm new here." I gave a fake smile. I wouldn't lie I did find her attractive in a way but I wasn't here to really socialize.

"You know Thomas you look so much like Bruce are you to related?"

Now I found that amusing. I chuckled slightly.

"We could just be." It sounded like a joke even if I was being more serious.

"Well I will defiantly say if you two were you got the better looks." She flirted in a joking manor.

She may actually be useful to me. She was a reporter after all.

"Why thank you Miss. Vale. You are quite the beauty as well." I gave her a charming smile.

She blushed.

"Thank you but you can call me Vicki." She teased.

"Well Vicki I would love to spend the night talking to you." I smiled my most charming smile. I knew that wouldn't be happening though.

She frowned slightly.

"Sadly I'm here on business but here." She pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote something down and handed it to me.

I looked at it and smirked.

"Call me, we will do lunch and get to know each other."

I took her hand and gave gentlemen like kiss to it.

"That would be an honor Vicki. I shall do that."  
She giggled slightly. Her face showed her embarrassment.

"I will wait to hear from you." With that she walked away to talk with people. Writing down what they would say.

My fake smile faded quickly as my attention went back to Bruce.

That's when I noticed he was staring at me.

He started to walk to me. I could see his curiosity and shock on his face even if he tried to hide it. He stopped in front of me.

"Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you. You are?" He extended his hand to me. It took me a moment. I really didn't plan on him actually talking to me let alone seeing me. There was no changing that. Maybe this was a bad idea to come. It really didn't matter though.

"Thomas Eule." I shook his hand. I wanted to say something. I wanted to really tell him who I really was. Though that didn't change things. This wasn't the brother from my world. Even now I still knew my plans came first. My brothers enterprise would be mine in due time.

"Thomas huh, that was actually my father's name."

"It's a common name." It wasn't time yet for him to know who I was. If I ever decided for him to know.

"I guess so." I could see that his curiosity was getting to him.

After a few moment of silence came. Then the explosions went off. Perfect timing. Panic filled the room. A woman screamed to my brother and with that I moved away. Hiding more into the crowed. I stopped by the door and watched my brothers' reaction.

He locked eyes with me once he spotted me.

In that moment any thoughts of what would have been in life meant nothing now. This is where we stood. On opposite sides. We were never destined to be truly anything to each other.

He looked away.

I snuck out of there.

This was it.

The start of the New Gotham.

My Gotham.


	8. Questions

Chapter 7

It took a lot longer then I wanted to get rid of the guest. I had quickly gotten to the Bat Cave as soon as I was able to sneak away. I quickly got into my Bat suit and got into the Bat-mobile.

As I was driving to what used to be my old factory I couldn't keep focused.

Who was Thomas Eule? He was so similar to me. At least looks wise. I needed to do a check on this man once I got back to the Bat Cave. What was with that smile of his after the explosion went off? Was he behind this? He was defiantly new to Gotham.

I turned on my communicator to talk to Alfred.

His voice spoke clearly through me ear piece.

"Yes Master Bruce?" He sounded a little worried. Couldn't blame him. The explosion had caused a lot more worry for myself. Especially after Jason had told me someone had hacked into files on me and my parents.

"Alfred I want you to look up someone for me." I spoke as I paid more attention to the rode I was almost there.

"Yes Sir. Who is the person you need me to look up?"

"Thomas Eule. He was at the party tonight. There was just something about him." I parked the car about a block away and got out locking it.

Alfred went silent for a moment.

"The fellow who looked like you sir?"

"Yes. Contact me as soon as you find something." I stated clearly.

"Yes, master Bruce. I will see to it immediately."

The communicator went off after that.

I took a few steps forward before I had the feeling someone was behind me.

It was quick.

I heard the razor stars fly towards me I quickly dogged them.

I pulled out a batarang and stopped the moment I took in who It was.

Jason was on the roof of the building looking down at me.

I took out my grappler and grappled to the roof.

He didn't seem to want to run away or fight but I still proceeded with caution. I could see the ruble that used to be my factory. It was in flames and the fire department was working hard to put it out.

"It's like I thought someone's out to get you Bruce." He didn't even look at me.

I stayed silent for several minutes.

He finally looked at me.

He was in his usual red hood outfit.

"There is something strange about this though." He shook his head.

I knew he was probably still angry with me. He didn't bother hiding it from his body language. If only he could understand.

"There are witnesses, the one who set off the explosion was Harley Quinn."

"What? Are you sure about that?" I finally spoke up. It didn't make since. Why would Harley have any reason to destroy my factory? Did Joker tell her who I was? I doubt that though if he did I would have had more difficulties a long time ago. No he couldn't of. His ego would never allow him to do anything like that.

"That's what the witnesses are saying. Might want to check with that Filth you seem to be keeping around you now. There's more I'm sure you have noticed the drop in crime."

I stayed quiet. He took that as a yes.

"The Criminal underground seems to be afraid of this new scum in town. Our little Metal Owl. I'm sure you already know he calls himself Owlman by now."

Again I stayed silent.

"Small time criminals seem to be spreading the rumor of that he has a plan for guess who. You Bruce."

He shook his head and pulled out his grappler.

"Don't concern yourself. After all I know how busy you are with the bastard you are."

I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I will handle everything. I only told you is for you can watch your back when you're not dressing up fighting your pointless sense of Justice." With that he grappled and swung to the next building and took off running.

I watched him until he finally cleared from my vision.

Looks like I have to pay Harley a visit. Though I knew she wasn't much of giving information. At least when it came to the Joker. But maybe she will when it came to this Owlman.

It didn't take me long to find her.

She was hiding out in one of Jokers most favorite hiding spots.

Laff City.

I silently snuck in through the window.

She was actually all alone. It seemed strange but I didn't see anyone at all.

I jumped down behind her silently.

"We have to talk." I said in my stern voice.

She turned around and epped.

"I don't know anything B-man." She took a step back and crossed her arms.

I took a step closer.  
"Why did you blow up Wayne Factory Harley." I grabbed her by her costume and picked her up off the ground. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Why don't you ask him B-man."

Next thing I knew an owlarang flew by me I barely got passed it before it cut my neck.

I tossed Harley away and turned quickly to face who threw the Owlarang.

"Have fun you two." Harley giggled and started running away.

I tossed one of the bolas around her feet and she fell to the ground.

"Oph hey!" she yelled at me.

I ignored her as the owlarang was caught by Owlman.

He smirked at me.

"So you're Owlman." I kept my focus on him.

"I am. Though I have to say I'm slightly disappointed. Here I was hoping you were someone else." He shook his head.

I really didn't understand what he meant by that.

"It really doesn't matter." He smirked as he jumped down from one of the rafters.

His suit seemed similar to mine in many ways. Though now I could tell what the Joker meant by metal owl. His suit looked more like it had an exoskeleton.

He started walking even closer towards me.

I pulled out a batarang.

"So you are the one behind the explosions."

He smiled slightly but didn't stay long.

"I see you got my message."

Harley wasn't really paying attention to us as she was trying to get free.

"It got my attention." I stated keeping all my attention on him.

He nodded and stopped approaching.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for." There was an eerie calmness to him.

"So now that you have my attention what is your plan?" I propped for more information.

"No. Not now. Not here. It hasn't gone in full circle yet. Though it doesn't matter." His voice was very apathetic.

I didn't know what he was getting at but I was tired of waiting in one quick motion I threw the batarang at him.

I ran towards him.

He quickly turned his exoskeleton like cape knocking off the batarang.

I delivered a punch once he turned towards me. It didn't seem to affect him. He ducked down. He was quick and delivered a blow to my rib. It felt like he just broke a rib. I didn't stop though.

I moved fast and went for another hit. He managed to block blow for blow that I tried to deal him. Every punch or kick I did to him only seemed to face him for a seconded and he would deliver an even quicker and stronger blow. I grappled in the air and he jumped up and cut my ling. As I started to go down he delivered a kick to my chest. I flew back. I got up quickly only to have him deal another blow to my head. My vision went blurry. He picked me up by my suit.

He grabbed my cowl.

"Now let's see how much alike we truly are." He gave a smirk.

He pulled off my cowl.

He seemed to be shocked for a long moment.

"What does it really matter?" He finally spoke after several moments.

I used my feet and kicked him into his chest as hard as I could. He lost his grip and as I flipped back I delivered a kick under his chin.

I looked for a weak spot on his suit once I thought I found one I went for it but he was quicker he grabbed my arm and with what seemed like ease tossed me across the room.

Now that truly felt like a rib broke.

As I jumped back up to my feet he had grabbed Harley and was gone. A lot of smoke filled the room. He used a smoke bomb.

Who was this man?

How could he know all my moves?

Why did he act like he knew me?

What do I do now that he has seen what I look like under the cowl?

None of this was going as I thought it would.

He was going to be a lot harder to bring down then I thought. Maybe I do actually need the Jokers help with him.


	9. Hero and Villain

Chapter 8

I sat there in my chair. Staring at my helmet in my hands. I could feel my hair drenched with sweat sticking to my forehead. I had dropped Harley off at the Iceberg Lounge. I left as quickly as I dropped her off and went back to my warehouse. I had my suspicions but now I knew they were true.

My little brother became the Batman. The life of what could have been and what was were always against each other. It's strange how the world works sometimes. Even on earth prime fighting the Batman I could see how alike we were. From his outfit to his fighting style to everything about him it was like we were two sides of a coin. Mirror opposites. Down to where our hearts were. Mine on the right his on the left. Everything about us was always against odds. I knew none of it matter there was an earth where that wasn't the case. Where we grew up as normal children where our lives weren't destroyed with the sound of a gunshot.

I just stared blankly into my helmet. It was easy for him. It really was. He didn't have the memories I did. He never knew me. Maybe that was better for him though. Still I would always know him. I would always think of him. I really always did. All the pointless choices I had made on my earth were all about him and my mother. Sure a lot of it was revenge towards my father. That his choices had caused me to see my mother and my little brother get shot. Everything for me changed that night.

I took on the symbol of an Owl. I was no longer the prey of a crazy police officer with a gun. No I was the predator of the pointless law enforcement that had created me. My father who wanted me dead for what I had become. He became commissioner and I had become more or less the ruler of Gotham. I ruled it with complete fear and order. It was the life that fate had always laid out in front of me. Yet all of it was truly pointless, underneath it all I was still that child who had to see my brother and mother die in front of me by a decision of the man who was supposed to protect us.

Now here I was. I was far away from my earth. Still things were always so black and white for me. My brother was now my enemy. Strange how even as children when we would play Bruce would always be the hero and me always the villain. Even then though I was more his hero. How he always trusted in me to save him either from falling and scraping his knee to the older kids bulling him and I getting in trouble for breaking a kids noes. How much that has now changed. How instead of me protecting him I had set out to destroy him. He had always looked up to me as a child. Always telling me how he wanted to be just like me. Oh how similar we truly have become to each other. Still it wouldn't change anything. What was the point of me knowing that the Batman was my little brother? It didn't stop me when I just thought I was destroying my little brother's life just to gain control of this Gotham. So why would anything change now? No. It didn't change a damn thing.

I took in a deep breath as I put the helmet to my forehead. Maybe it was nostalgia I was feeling. Maybe it was actual want of something that could never be. Whatever the case I couldn't let it get in the way of my plans. Controlling Gotham City was always the way to truly keep it in tact. I controlled the crime. I controlled everything. My brother didn't realize that when he became the Batman of Gotham. It's hero. How pointless his decision to become the Batman really was.

A slight chuckle escaped me.

Then again we are still both grown men wearing outfits and going out night after night most likely cutting our life span shorter and shorter.

"It doesn't matter." I felt the words escape me as I moved my helmet away from me.

No nothing will change. Bruce and I will always be on opposite sides. It will always be like it is now. He will always be the child who played the hero; I will always be the child who played the villain. This wasn't a kid's game anymore. He was known as the hero to this Gotham. I was the villain who they saw to seek and destroy it. Still Owls always preyed on Bats. I was the Owl and Bruce was the Bat. Still we were both symbols of creatures of the night. How neither one of us was truly meant for the light of day but we were truly in our element once the night had come. I really wasn't Thomas Wayne Jr. No that was just a name for the light of day. The real me was the one who wore this suit. I was truly Owlman. Bruce Wayne was the same; the playboy billionaire was not him. He wasn't himself until he put on that Bat-suit of his and became Batman. This is who we are. Two opposites. Two symbols of the night. I as the predator, him as my prey.

"So that's what you look like under that mask of yours." The woman's voice made me jump back into reality.

I turned around to see the redhead deadly beauty.

I looked down at my helmet and got up from my chair. Helmet in hand. She better hope I don't decide to kill her for this.

"How did you find this place Pamela?" My voice was calm despite my anger at her.

She walked over to me. Her hips swaying with that perfect figure of hers. The type of women who enjoyed bending men to her will. Reminded me a lot of Superwoman actually.

She stopped closely in front of me and put her finger on my helmet. She better hope I don't break that hand of hers.

"I followed you. You seemed to be brooding more than usual. So has anyone ever told you, you look a lot like Bruce Wayne? Are you two related? Is that why you have a personal vendetta against him?" she spoke seductively.

I grabbed her wrist. She looked up at me.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." I pushed her away from me.

She gave a slight glare. I could tell she wasn't used to being denied.

"I will say this Pamela, even if you have seen my face or if anyone does, They would never figure out who I really am." I stated simply.

"Now since you're here. I have a job for you."

She moved in closer to me.

"What kind of job? You should know I'm good at many things." She put her hand to the left side of my chest. Obviously trying to see if my heartbeat would quicken by her seductiveness. She moved away looking at me in shock. Little did she know my heart and all my organs were on the opposite side of everyone else on this earth.

"I want you to bend most of Bruce Wayne's shareholders to your will and have them take their lives. I'm sure you can do that. I know you have talents in bending men to your will."

She nodded as she just stared at me.

"Now if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for."

She glared at me for that but took her leave.

I left my owloutfit back at the warehouse as I wore a nice looking greyish suit with a black tie. My hair black hair perfectly combed despite a few strands on my forehead. A little formal for just a coffee shop meeting I know. Though under the occasion of having a certain reporter to bend to my will without my usual intimidation methods it is needed.

There she was the reddish blonde I had met at my brothers' party. She was wearing a black laced blouse and white laced skirt. Her heels were black. She looked very attractive it seemed she was aiming to impress. I stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Such a gentlemen. Thank you." She took her seat and I went back and took mine as well.

"Manors are something to live by." In all reality I was probably the farthest thing from that statement. I did after all brutally slice a man's mouth open to a permanent smile back on my earth. Though that didn't need to be said.

"So Thomas, I'm curious what brings you to Gotham? It's not exactly a city most people would willing move to." She gave a curious smile.

She really was a reporter. That questioning personality really showed true.

I gave her a charming smile.

"Let's just say I have some work that needs to be done here."

She giggled.

"A businessman I see. Well that makes more since that you would be at Bruce's party."

I gave a smirk.

"So Vicki Vale, I'm curious what is your connection with Bruce Wayne anyways." I decided to ask some questions of my own.

She sighed. I must have hit some kind of nerve.

"We used to date but that is all ancient history. Let's not discuss that. Tell me more about yourself Thomas?"

She must have not liked having herself questioned.

"What would the lady like to know?" I teased her slightly.

Before she could answer the waiter came and took are order. Once the waiter left she leaned in closer to me.

"Well we could start with the basics that most people ask each other when they meet. What's your favorite color? What was your childhood like? What your favorite sex position." She giggled at the last one obviously showing she was kidding.

"Favorite color is grey. My childhood." I paused.

"Was not exactly a happy one."

She looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories." She sounded really apologetic.

"It's alright." I shook my head.

"So I'm curious since we didn't get to talk at the party. What business were you there for?" I changed the subject.

She smiled.

"I was asking people about what information they had on this new crime lord in Gotham."

"Crime lord?" I asked even if I knew it was me she was talking about.

She nodded.

"Yes, the lower life's of Gotham has stated that he calls himself Owlman."

"Interesting name." I nodded.

"Yes, well the criminals here in Gotham are all pretty interesting. Though this Owlman seems to have all of them scared out of their minds." I would argue they were already out of their minds before I got here but that's beside the point.

I waited for her to continue.

"So I am trying to find out once and all who this man is and expose him." She sipped her coffee once the waiter brought us our orders.

I smirked. How could she know the man she was talking about was sitting right in front of her.

"That seems to be a dangerous course of action for yourself." I stated.

She shook her head.

"Comes with the job."

"I like a girl who enjoys a little danger." I flirted.

She blushed.

This was just too easy.

"Do you now?" She leaned in closer.

"Yes." I moved in closer as well.

" ." We both pulled away from what was going to be an intimate kiss.

I looked and once I saw who it was I felt the need to get out of there.

"Hello, Bruce." She smiled.

I could see his lips was swollen same with him having a black eye from our last night meeting.

"Oh goodness, Bruce what happened!" She seemed worried.

I happened.

"Some kids tried to rob me, it's no big deal." He lied. I knew we both knew I was such more of a big deal.

He turned his attention to me.  
"Hello, Mr. Eule. It's nice to see you again."

Vicki looked at us both.

"You both know I swear you both could be related." She giggled.

We both stayed quiet. Until I got up.

"I'm sorry Vicki but I just remembered I have an important meeting I have to go to."

"You have to leave already." She sounded upset.

I smirked and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She blushed badly.

"I'll call you." I turned my attention to Bruce.

"It was nice seeing you again." I lied somewhat. There was a little truth in that statement.

Once the night had come I had gotten back into my owlsuit. I had to have a little meeting with James Gordon. More of a last meeting he will ever have. I took off going from roof top to roof top. I thought this would be one easy night for me.

I watched from a roof top at the police station. Waiting patiently for my prey. I had brought most of my more deadly equipment with me this time.

Next thing I knew something hit my head.

I turned my helmet protected me from the impact. I saw as a child just landed on the roof I was on. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit, with a R insignia on it.

I stood up.

"What do you call yourself Kid."

"Robin, and you are under arrest!" He stated.

He reminded me a lot of my sidekick Talon.

I shook my head.

"If you don't want to die tonight kid you best go home." I pulled out an owlarang.

With that he threw down a smoke bomb. Smart kid.

I glanced around ready for an attack, he wasn't silent enough. He jumped down and before he could make a blow to my head. I grabbed his leg and slammed him hard to the ground.

He cringed in pain, just letting out a gasp.

I threw him across the roof. He rolled on the ground. He weakly got up and I started approaching.

"Not silent enough Kid, you need some more practice, though that won't really matter since you won't live past tonight." I needed to make this quick.

He threw a batarang at me, I turned to block it with my cape and it exploded. Luckily for me my suit protected me from things like that. He ran at me and tried to deliver a punch at me. I caught his hand. I used my other hand and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up. He started gasping for air.

"Let go!" He tried to squirm free.

I grabbed his eye mask.

"Hey!" he yelled as I pulled it off. I admit I was very amused. It was Timothy Drake. The alternate to my Talon on my world.

"You know Tim. You would have been so much better if I had trained you." His eyes went wide.

I punched him hard in the ribs. I felt a rib break and he cringed in pain. I threw him hard across the roof. Before he knew it I had quickly ran to him. I jumped in the air and landed with bone crushing force onto his chest with my boot. He gasped for air. I lifted my leg and slammed it down into his chest at least three times. Each time I felt a rib break.

"You know Tim, on my earth you would have never have let anyone get the better of you." I slammed my foot down onto his leg. A loud crack was heard and the young boy cried out in pain.

"I'm really disappointed Bruce didn't train you well enough." I put my boot to his neck and started to press down.

"It doesn't matter really does it?"

I felt a shot hit my back. Luckily my exoskeleton of my owlsuit again protected me.  
I didn't have time to turn quick enough as a hard punch to my head made me stumble back. Then another blow to my chest. I quickly regain my focused and grabbed the assailant arm and turned my body with my extra strength and threw him away from me.

He got up quickly.

We locked eyes with each other. He reminded me OF a biker with some red helmet.

"You know Robin you really shouldn't have attacked him by yourself." He spoke to Tim.

I watched as Tim turned himself onto his stomach barely.

"You are right about that." I said simply.

"Shut up freak I wasn't talking to you!" he snapped at me.

He sure did have a temper that would be his downfall.

"I'll c-contact Batman…" The kid spoke barely audible.

"Don't bother. I will have this freak dead before he even shows up." He was quick he pulled out a knife and charged at me.

I stayed still for a moment before throwing down a smoke bombs. I got behind him and grabbed the back of his neck in a chock hold. He elbowed me hard in the chest my suit protected me from the blow.

He flipped back getting out of my grasp. The next blow he delivered was a kick to my head. He managed to have enough force to knock off my helmet.

He stopped for a moment in shock by what he saw.

Bad mistake. I tossed one of my razor owlarangs at him, he barley dogged but it cut deeply into his arm. I ran at him and punched him upwards into his ribs he gasped for air. I grabbed his head and pulled off his helmet. Might as well make it fair. He spun his body and kicked my leg. I lost balanced and he tried to slash the knife at my chest plate. It only left a scratch. I lifted my legs from the ground and kicked him dead center in his chest.

I jumped up and looked at him.

"Heh, Jason Todd I see. Still not even a match for me on this earth as well."

He ran at me with that. I dogged and grabbed his hair and slammed his head to the ground. He tried to slash at me but I jumped out of the way.

"Still a failure on this earth I see." I shook my head disappointed.

His next move was quick he pulled out a gun from his pant leg pocket and shot at me as I blocked the bullet with my suit the next thing I knew I felt a blade go through the weaker part of my armor. He smirked as he looked at me.

"Now who's the one who failed?" He managed to get under the armor on the left side of my chest. He must have thought he stabbed my heart. He would of if my heart was on that side.

I pulled out the knife. He looked at me in shock.

"One thing you should have known about me Jason. My heart is on the opposite side." Before he could react I moved quickly. He tried to block my attack but I ducked under his arm and came up full force the blade into his right side of his chest. Directly into his heart.

"You know Jason. Nothing really has changed about you in this world. You still would never amount to anything." I smirked.

"Jason!" I heard Tim yell.

I ripped the knife out and he fell backwards to the ground. His clothes getting stained with blood. I tossed the knife right next to his body. Blood starting to flow out of his mouth as his body twitched. The look in his eyes is what I paid most of my attention to.

I kneeled down next to him.

"It doesn't matter Jason. Your life and your death have never mattered. You don't matter." I spoke so apathetically.

His body twitched for a few more times. Before it completely stopped. The gurgling for air as well came to an end. The look in his eyes once so filled with rage and life vanished into a blank haunting never closing stare.

I got up and smirked. I walked over to my helmet and picked it up. I put it back on.

"Batman…Help…We need help…" I heard Tim speak into most likely would be a communicator.

I walked over to him.

"It's really such a shame. You could have been something so much more." He glared up at me. His body twisted into ways it wasn't supposed to go.

"It doesn't matter." With that I kicked him hard in the face. His breathing seemed to lessen to almost nothing after that. He would be dead soon.

I walked to the edge of the roof. Stepping on Jason's now lifeless body as I did so.

I may have not got the commissioner tonight. All In all it was a very productive night. I took out my grappler and swung into the darkness of this city. How everyone who was just going about their night didn't even know what has unfolded here tonight. It didn't matter to me. No. None of this night mattered. It would matter to Bruce though.

Just like when we were kids. He the hero, I the villain. That will never change.


	10. Team up

Chapter 9

The moment I got the call from Tim I felt like my heart was going to stop. I quickly ran to the batmobile not wasting any time. No I can't afford to waste time. I told Tim not to go out by himself but he didn't listen. If something has happened to him I don't know what I do.

'Batman…Help…We need help…' The communicator went dead after that.

I drove as quickly as I could out of the batcave. I had to find him. I turned on the tracer to his communicator. It was weak but still traceable. Thank God. Don't worry Tim I'm on my way. Every second felt like hours. How could I have let him go out? How come I wasn't watching him more? I told him. I told him about my defeat to Owlman. Damn it! Why did he have to go out when I warned him?

I parked the car in an alley nearby where the signal was. I pulled out my grappling hook. I aimed it and with a push of a button I was hurled into the air. The sight that came to me when I came upon the roof sent shivers through me. I couldn't believe what I had seen. It felt like my nightmares all over again. I felt like how I did when I was eight in that alley. I felt like I did when I came upon Jason's body after the Joker had beaten him and killed him.

"No… please no…." I ran to them.

I ran to Tim first. What I gazed upon was even more of a nightmare. The boy's body was twisted into various directions that they shouldn't. His black hair was stained red with his own blood. His Robin costume was ripped and torn. He didn't even have his eye mask on. I stared at his chest. I felt like I couldn't move.  
It felt like an eternity but the shallow breaths from him raised his chest up and down barely. Thank god he's still alive. I have to hurry. I turned my attention to the other body on the roof. As I walked closer to it I couldn't help go pale. The sight of the young man was even more gruesome. It hit me hard as I fell to my knees.

"Jason…" I could barely speak.

The cold dead stare said it all. The blood that had stained his clothes. The bloody knife that lay next to him. I had failed him again. I didn't save him. I didn't make it in time. I felt my blood boil as I punched the ground. Cracking the concrete of the roof.

"I'm so sorry…" I stayed like that for several minutes.

Tim… I can still save him. I got up quickly tapping the ear piece of my cowl.

"Alfred set up the medical equipment now." My voice was urgent.

"Master Bruce, what happened?" His voice worried.

"Now Alfred." I turned off the communicator.

I picked up Jason's body. I can't leave him here. I just can't.

I glanced down at the knife I picked it up. Maybe just maybe Jason got a stab at his murderer.

I quickly made my way off the roof I put Jason's body in the back seat of the bat mobile. I wasted no more time and returned to the roof and picked up Tim gently as I could. He didn't even respond to me moving him. Not good.

"Hold on Tim… just hold on…"

The moment I got back to the bat cave Alfred had set up everything.

"Oh my god…" His voice barely audible as I brought the young boy and laid him down on the bed.

"Jason's dead." Was all I managed to say.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred spoke to try and comfort him. I ignored him. He knew better than to try to talk to me right now.

He went to work on stabilizing Tim.  
I went to the car and pulled out Jason's body.

"I'm so sorry Jason…" I held back the tears. This was defiantly one of the worse days of my life.

I carried his body and took his body to the freezers of the cave.

I had to preserve his body. I had to. Maybe there was still a chance. He got brought back once. Maybe again.

As the hours went by I just sat at the computer. I think I was in shock. How could all this happen? I should have been there. I should of. I could have prevented this. I know I could of.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred approached me. His tone of his voice was very grim.

I didn't even look at him. I felt like I was breaking again. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the man responsible for this.

"It's too early to tell. Master Drake, he is in a coma. He's stabilizing but only time can tell." Alfred spoke tiredly. I could tell this was taking a toll on him.

With that I slammed my fist down onto the table. Alfred jumped but stayed silent.

I got up silently and made my way to the cell that held the mad man.

"Sir?..." Alfred tried to speak to me. I ignored him.

I made my way to the cell. I put in the code and entered. I was greeted by the grinning mad man.

"Hello Darling…" He went silent the moment he noticed my demeanor.

I closed the door to the cell. Locking it behind me.

"What's going on Batsy.." He sat up on the cot. I turned and looked at him. I felt so much rage. I needed a release. I needed it.

He could see it. The mad man smiled. Not saying a word.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.

"You know Bats you really could have just sent a card." He giggled.

That was it I pulled back my fist and slammed it into his chest. He gasped for air and started laughing. He may have not known why I was doing this but he didn't bother fighting back.

I tossed him as hard as I could until the sink in the cell.

His head hit the sink and he slumped to the floor. Blood dripping down the now bleeding gash from his head.

"Hehahahoho… Someone has really upset you haven't-"I didn't let him finish I moved quick and delivered a hard kick to his face.

He started to laugh again.

I knew this was wrong but I didn't care. I needed to release my anger. I needed to. I couldn't control myself. I pinned him down and slammed blow after blow with my fists into his face. He didn't do anything except laugh. Each blow went harder and harder. It wasn't enough. None of this was enough.

I grabbed him by his throat and started to squeeze tightly.

Only then did his laughter turn to gasps for air.

I looked into those strange green eyes of his. I could see they were losing focus.

It all hit me then.

I let go of him and he erupted into coughing fits and barely audible laughter.

Guilt filled me.

I would have killed him.

I wanted to.

I turned from him and walked over to the chair in the room and took a seat putting my hands to my head.

The Joker coughed for a few more minutes into he started laughing.

He looked at me and smiled as he made his way up onto his knees.

"You know Bats that was all very sweet and all but you could of-"  
"I need your help." I cut him off.

He just stared at me in his silence. The mad man didn't speak a word for several minutes. His smile vanished from his lips.

"Come again?" He finally spoke.

I finally looked at him. I didn't care anymore. I knew I needed his help. I wasn't going to deny it anymore. He probably would just take it as a joke and laugh at the situation. I didn't even care if he did that. I needed help. After tonight I was losing myself. I could feel it. I couldn't deny it. I needed someone to keep me from that place of no return. I needed someone to help against this owlman. I just needed help.

"I need your help." I repeated.

Again I was only met with silence from him. His eyes were fixated on me. What was going through that insane mind of his? What remark would he come up with this time? As much as I expected it, it never came. He just smiled at me and nodded.

"What do you need my help with Bats?" His voice actually sounded sincere.

I sighed.

"The man who attacked you killed Jason tonight." He grinned his infamous grin at that. I tried my hardest not to lose it with him again.

"He also put Robin in a coma. There's more, he seems to have Harley and who know else working for him." I finished what I was about to say.

"Harley?" He seemed annoyed for a moment then smiled as he stood up.

"So you need my help to bring down this Owl?"

I nodded.

He clapped his hands together and laughed.

"I'm in." He laughed loudly.

"Really?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Of course I am Batsy. Haven't I always told you that I am always trying to help you?" He smiled down at me.

I stood up and walked to the cell door motioning him to follow.

"If you double cross me Joker. I won't stop next time." I threatened.

He smiled at me.

"Oh Batsy, I was already hoping you wouldn't of stopped. Besides we both know that threat is halfhearted." He laughed.

I shot him a look.

"Trust me Bats. I don't lie when it comes to me wanting to help you all the time." He smiled.

"I worry about that sometimes." I stated sarcastically yet true fully as I unlocked the cell door.

His only response was gut wrenching laughter. That I swore filled the entire cave.


	11. The real answer

Chapter 10

Everything was going exactly how I wanted to. The death of Jason Todd meant nothing to me. Why should it? It wasn't part of my original plan since I got here but it was a plus. It would be just enough of an incentive for my brother to work harder to find me. That really was the point. Thing were really looking up for me. Though that being said there was still so much that needed to be done to insure my plans would succeed. So far everything was. Pamela had been very useful with my request of her taking care of most of Bruce's shareholders. I admit I was impressed by her rather interesting ways of bending men to her will. She was finally figuring it out that I won't fall for any of her tricks. Besides why should I? I had been spending a good bit of time with Vicki Vale. She would become very useful for me. She was easy to manipulate. My younger brother may be the play boy but I sure didn't lose out on the genes of that as well. It was all well indeed but my actual attraction to her was just an act. She really wasn't my type after all.

With a good majority of my brother's shareholders taking their own lives I knew it would be soon before Bruce to catch on to the act of all this had been done by Pamela. She would take the fall. That was the point. I had managed to get her to manipulate her enough with slight seduction to get her to manipulate one of the shareholders to sign their share over to my alias. I admit as affect as my form of persuasion was her was very effective as well. It was all so simple. It was becoming a slight dull. Though that's how things go when I have perfected to the level that I have.

I made my way into the Iceberg Lounge meeting room. Oswald, Harvey, Edward, Bane, Pamela and Harley were all there like I had wanted. I took my seat. It was dead quiet in the room. The smirk on Edwards face told me something was up.

"Do you have something to say Edward?" I didn't hesitate with asking at all. Why should I? I had nothing to fear with this group.

He smirked more as he put his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers and rested his head on them.

"You see 'Owlman'" He spoke in a tone that showed he knew something I didn't. That was something I never liked.

"Your associates and I had been talking and with recent information I had figured out your mystery. As you see, we want full answers before we continue this work of yours. Also we want more of a cut than the 10 percent you had promised us for working for you." He spoke very smug.

Everyone sat silent but nodded their heads in agreement. They really didn't understand did they? After my little quarrel with Bane I thought they would learn. Apparently they weren't as smart as I tried to give them credit for.

"Is that so? Do tell what you have figured out about me?" I encouraged.

His cockiness showed even more.

"You see. After a certain thought I got after you went to Bruce Wayne's party and your views on how we can't kill him but you want us to ruin his business got me thinking. See the question was why an owl would have a personal vendetta against Mr. Wayne without any reason? Owls are predators after all. They prey on those weaker than themselves as you well know. So why would this certain owl have it out to prey on Bruce Wayne I asked myself. So I decided to figure out what the connection would be so I looked more into the Wayne family history." He stopped for a moment and smirked.

It really seemed this cheater had somewhat the same idea I had about my family. None of this even faced me. Why should it? It didn't change anything and it didn't matter.

"Well you could imagine my surprise by finding out a certain death certificate on a still born baby, named Thomas Wayne Jr. At first to me it didn't make sense. How could that have anything to do with you? Though after a certain talk with Ivy here I learned a certain strange fact of you. She mentioned how similar you looked to Bruce Wayne. How could that be if you two weren't related? He doesn't really have family left, yet here you are. Though what got me the most is that Ivy told me your heart wasn't beating on the right side. So with all of that I have come to the conclusion you are Thomas Wayne Jr. aren't you?" He smirked acting like this would affect me badly. Thinking that he was so intelligent for figuring out who I was. He really didn't get it yet.

"It doesn't matter." I said calmly which seemed to surprise him.

"What?" was all he could say, he was dumbfounded by my answer.

Everyone was staring intently at me.

"You got one thing right, I am Thomas Wayne Jr. Though that doesn't matter."

He sat back in his chair trying to process what I had just said to him.

"You see Edward here's the big answer to all those riddles and question you obsess over. Every single one of them does not matter. That's the answer to everything that plagues that mind of yours. You have spent your whole life obsessing over every question every puzzle that you could. You have improved you intelligence just to figure everything out. You go more and more insane pondering anything you can't answer. I have the answer to it all. It doesn't matter. Every question every riddle doesn't mean anything in the end. You may figure them out here yet on another earth you will never know the answer to them. That you will forever live in this obsessive state over questions that you must know and every single answer is it doesn't matter. There is no other answer because every answer can change or you never ask the question. So yes you may have figured out who I am in the light of day but it doesn't change anything. You may have wanted to use it for black mail but the point is I know the answer is just as pointless as the question even asked of who I am."

He sat there stunned what I had said. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. I could easily see the millions of questions forming in his head. How he wondered if what I said was true or not. Which it was true. I have given him the ultimate answer and he will never be able to get the answer for him to understand. That alone would drive him insane.

"Now let's get back to business." I stated finally.

After the meeting I got a call from Vicki that Bruce had invited me personally to Wayne Manor. Since I had become his new shareholder he had wanted to personally get to know me.

I honestly was amused.  
Seems like my day would be going better than I had originally thought.

I made my way to Wayne Manor later that night. Wearing one of the nice suits I had stolen. It may have post pond my little plans for Gordon but all good things comes to those who wait after all is the saying.

I was let in by the butler Alfred.

"Master Bruce is in the library room. This way sir Eule." He seemed to have controlled his demeanor more with my resemblance to Bruce this time.

I followed him into the library.

"Master Bruce. Thomas Eule is here." He spoke to his master.

Bruce turned to us and gave a very convincing smile of an act and nodded to his butler.

"Thank you Alfred."

"You are most welcome sir." He excused himself and made himself out of the library.

Bruce walked over to me and we exchanged handshakes.

"It's good to see you again Thomas."

"Likewise." I said simply.

He walked over to some couches.

"Make yourself comfortable." He really had perfected his act. I took my seat as well as he did.

"So Thomas I hear Issak had sold his share of my enterprise to you."

I nodded.

"We were old friends." I lied easily.

"I see well I'm sorry for your loss as well. Still I find it hard to believe he would just up and sign away his share and take his life like that. Especially given that more of the shareholders have been taking their lives lately. I'm sure someone is behind this. So I am wondering why would you buy the share if so many of my shareholders are dying?" At least my brother had some brains.

I smirked.

"I like danger I suppose." I spoke calm not changing my tone at all.

"I see. Well since we are now partners I would like to get to know you more tell me about yourself Thomas why did you move to Gotham or have you always lived here?" This may help me out even more than I had originally thought.

"I moved here." I lied.

"You see my life story is one of tragedy. Why not move to where all the tragedy happens every day? You see my life was tough growing up. I witnessed my little brother and mothers get shot in front of me as a child and well you could say I was never the same." I didn't lie there.

Bruce went silent.

"I heard you lost your parents in a similar fashion." I hid my emotion about that well.

He nodded after several minutes.

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss." Was all he could say.

He must have been figuring this all out by now.

"On your shareholders may be being attacked I believe that is true. I have been told by Ms. Vale that it seems someone is out to get you Mr. Wayne." Now that felt strange to say out loud.

"I believe that as well." He seemed happier in a slight way to the change of subject.

"Though I'm sure soon all that will stop." He nodded.

"Optimistic of you Mr. Wayne. You seem not too worried or bothered." I stated curiously.

"You see I believe that the Police will find out who's behind this and put an end to it." That was so obviously a lie.

"If they don't?" I asked simply.

"Then I'm sure someone else will." He spoke more true fully.

"It really doesn't seem to matter to you does it?" That slipped out.

"It does but I'm not too worried."

I leaned in closer more curiously.

"So what does really matter to you?"

He shook his head unsure of the answer fully.

"I'm not fully sure." That was an honest statement.

I smirked as I stood up.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this visit short but Bruce. Be sure to tell me when you find out what matters will you?"

That answer I knew would come to me when the time comes. Either by Batman or by my younger brother Bruce.


	12. The Joke

Chapter 11

"You can't be serious."

"Come on Batsy. It will be fun!"

"No."

"But Bats!"

"I said no."

"But Batsy I need my Sunday best!"

I seriously didn't know how long I could handle this little team up of ours. Joker wouldn't just stop whining. I didn't have time for this.

"Bats."

I ignored him.

"Batsy."

Still silence was all I gave him.

"Bats, batsy, guano man, batso, bat-babe, sweetheart!" He kept bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Fine! We will go."

He smiled at me as I drove.

"You won't regret it babe, after all you know you don't like me in a ripped suit."

I sighed.

I drove to the place he had told me to. It was surprisingly in a good part of town. I pulled into an alley nearby. I really didn't need anyone knowing that I was now working with the clown prince of crime. I stopped the car and pulled out a small tracer.

"Here keep this."

He looked at me curiously and smiled.

"It's for I hear everything that's going on." I said simply.

He grinned at me and put it on his jacket.

"If you destroy it, I will be going in after you, put it on your new suit. Also don't kill anyone." I warned him which he only laughed at.

"I'll be good babe. I'll be back."

I allowed him out of the car as he laughed and walked to the store.

I had a lot on my mind. Alfred's search led to nothing on Thomas Eule. It's like he didn't even exist. I had my suspicions of who he was. I found it strange how after this Owlman shows up so did he. Plus with my knowledge of languages I noticed his last name was Owl in German. Though his wear bouts or how to find out more about him was all coming up in vain. I sighed in deeply as I listened in on the joker talking to the store clerk about his usual suits.

I honestly was getting very frustrated by all this. I couldn't help it. My anger was blinding me to revenging Jason's death and Tim being in a coma.

I heard from the communicator the Joker saying good bye to the cashier. It also didn't take him to long to get in the car. He was wearing his usual purple attire.

"You know Batsy when all on this is over you and I should go shopping together." He giggled and smiled wide at me.

"Not going to happen." I started the bat mobile and started to drive in the direction to where Joker informed me on of his hideouts was at. The plan would be that he would get his usual 'comedy' themed weapons and if Harley was there get information from her.

The car ride felt like it took forever with the clown giggling and wanting to know what everything did in my bat mobile and me constantly telling him to stop. This was already turning into a very long night.

Once I got there I parked the car in the back. It was a small comedy club that was abandoned long ago.

I let the clown out and sighed as I had to listen intently to the communicator this time.

"Puddin!" I heard Harleys voice from my ear piece.

"Hello pumpkin pie. Hehaheho"

"Where have you been?"

"I was with the bat-babe. So Harley. You need to explain something to me."

"What Mistah J?"

"Why are you working with this Owl?"

I listened more intently now. Hopefully this would give me the lead I need.

"He's crazy Puddin. Though I did tell him I would only work for him until you got back."

"Do you know who he is?" I heard the Joker ask.

This is it. Though I already had a feeling it was Thomas Eule but who was he really.

"Yes I do."

After a moment the communicator went dead.  
"Damnit!" I should have known better than to trust him. I quickly jumped out of the car and started to make my way to the building. As I got close the Joker came out alone. He wasn't smiling like usual. What did Harley tell him? I needed to know.

"You miss me Bats?" I grabbed him by his suit and lifted him off the ground.

"I told you to keep it on! What did she say?" I was obviously angry. He smiled slightly but there was something off about it.

"She wasn't useful." Was all he said.

I hesitated a moment but threw him down to the ground.

I started walking back to the car. What did she tell him? Why was he acting so strange now?

After several minutes of driving in silence I would glance over at the usually happy clown. He was dead silent. He wasn't even smiling it was strange for him.

"What's wrong?" The words slipped out before I could stop it.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You worry too much Batsy." Even his voiced echoed the words that he was hiding something.

"When you don't smile it's always cause for some concern." I stated simply. I really wanted to beat the information out of him but I know that would be a pointless endeavor.

He smiled more at me.

"I knew you cared about my happiness Batsy. You really are sweet. You know I care for yours too. I always want to bring a smile to that sad frown of yours." He laughed a little but it all seemed off.

I rolled my eyes.

I was taken off guard as I heard the communicator go on.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred's voice spoke up in my ear piece.

"Yes Alfred?" Joker looked at me as I mentioned his name.

I heard something breaking in the background.  
"Alfred what's going on?" I started yelling now.

"Master Bruce. He's in the cave, don't come back to the cave!… agh.."

"Alfred!" I turned the car quickly and started speeding as quickly as I could back to the bat cave.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Hello Bruce." A voice finally spoke to me through my ear piece.

"You better not hurt him." I growled the words out through clenched teeth.

"A little too late for that." The man spoke I heard his voice before. It was defiantly Owlman.

"I still haven't gotten an answer Bruce."

I stayed silent.

"Though I suppose in due time." It went dead after that.

"Shit!"

Joker was staring at me. He didn't say a word. Good thing to. I would lose it if he did.

I drove in the cave at dangerous speed causing the Joker to be jolted around in his seat I didn't care. I came to a stop as my wheels screeched to a stop. I quickly jumped out of the car as fast as I could. I didn't even bother waiting for the clown prince of crime to get out.

"Alfred!" I yelled in fear.

The scene that I had come upon as I ran as fast I could filled my body with horror.

There Alfred lay on the ground near my computer. The cave was a mess. Shattered glass lay around the ground as the costumes of my partners laid on the ground torn up. My computer was surprisingly intact. I didn't care for any of that. The only thing I could think of was helping Alfred.

"Please no." I utter the words barely audible.

I ran to his body and dropped to my knees right next to him.

His eyes had the same blank stare I have come to know so well.  
"Alfred…." I felt the tears come to my eyes. I didn't even care as I heard the clown walk up behind me.

I checked Alfred's pulse. There was none. His body was cold.

This couldn't be happening. No! It can't! Not him! Not Alfred!

"Please no…." I held his body close to mine as I let the tears run freely.

"I'm so sorry.. I should have been here… I shouldn't have left you alone. God please no."

The despair hit me harder than that fateful night I had seen my parents die in front of me. It hit me harder than when the Joker first killed Jason. It hit me harder than the night earlier as I had found Jason murdered again and Tim barely alive. Oh God… Tim…

"Batsy.." I heard the Joker speak.

I set Alfred down gently like it would hurt him if I didn't. I turned around to see the Joker standing next to Tim who was lying on the ground near the bed Alfred had placed him in. The life support was knocked over. I felt my heart break even more. The young boys head was completely turned around. Owlman had snapped his neck completely around. Oh god…

"Tim…." I was fully crying now.

This man had taken three people I have cared for with all that I am from me. Every horrendous act the Clown Prince of Crime had done felt like the size of an ant compared to what this horrible man has done to me.

My whole body was shaking. I couldn't even speak anymore as just sat there on my knees.

I should have been there. I should have never let Tim go out alone and get hurt. I shouldn't have trusted Alfred alone. This is my entire fault.

Just like when I was eight unable to save my parents life. I hadn't saved Alfred's, Jason and Tim's life. I was that defenseless eight year old boy all over again.

With all of my gadgets. With all the skills I have perfected over the years. Through all the good I have done as Batman. I wasn't able to prevent my loved ones from one man. This is my entire fault. I caused all of their deaths. I was a failure. What's the good of being Batman if I couldn't have saved them?

I felt the Joker put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Bruce." He didn't even bother with his usual nicknames he had for me this time.

Through all of the despair. Through all of the pain. Through all of the corpses of my loved ones that I had stood on. Through all the darkness a sudden fire filled me. A fire of pure rage. A fire that was always there. The fire only this clown could ever see in me. It consumed me. All doubt of keeping my code left me in that moment.

With surprising speed that caught the Joker off guard I grabbed his arm and as I stood up with all my force I flung the clown much to his surprise across the cave.

He hit the ground and started to giggle. A natural instinct he had when he felt pain.

I was quick as I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Bats?" He spoke through the laughter that shook his body. He could see my rage in my eyes.

"What did Harley tell you about Owlman!" I yelled not hiding the anger in my voice.

His laughter cut off at that moment. He looked at me. He was frowning and looked so sincere with not wanting to tell me.

I delivered a punch to his stomach.

He gasped for air but didn't laugh this time.

"Tell me now Joker!"

He sighed through the pain.

"You don't want to know…" His voice seemed very sadden.

I tossed him to the ground at stomped on his chest.

He coughed and again no laughter like usual.

I put my boot to his head and started to push down and add pressure. I didn't care anymore. I had lost so much. All I wanted now more than anything was to kill the man who has taken the people I loved. It's all I could feel anymore.

"Last time I'll ask Joker! What did Harley tell you?!"

He didn't fight back.  
"His name is Thomas Wayne Jr. He's your older brother from an alternate earth…" He spoke sadly.

I stepped back in shock.

It truly pushed down the rage for a moment as shock hit me hard. How could my brother do this? No he's not my brother not really. I didn't have a brother. Still he is now the only family I have left besides Dick. How could this be?

"There's more." The clown sat up from the ground.

I didn't speak.

"Harley told me that this version of him was a still born."

What? Why did my parents never tell me? Why didn't Alfred ever tell me? I didn't know how to process this. How could I? I just lost so much yet he was still my family. Could of we been actual family? No. There was no turning back now. He had caused too much damage. He must have known about me. It all made sense now. All his actions were about me.

The Joker started busting up laughing.

"What?" I asked as he laughed more. Obviously back to his old self.

"He really did pull a funny joke!"

I glared at him.

"I get the Joke Batsy. Don't you?"

I stayed silent.

He smiled his most infamous smile at me.

"The joke is now like I have always said before I'm the only one who will ever understand you. He made that so very true now darling! Plus it gets even better! Wanna hear why!" He paused for a moment and laughed loudly. Once he calmed down a bit he continued.

"All this time I have been trying to free you! For you to finally see the joke that is life! Now I can see it as clear as day the jokes all been on me! It wasn't I that was supposed to show you how pointless everything is. That the person with less of a sense of humor than you has shown you how pointless everything about your moral code and who you are is! That your life like everyone else's is one big joke!" He filled the entire cave with laughter.

I stood there in silence. It was then that I remembered my brother's question. Of what does matter to me?


	13. Forgiveness

Chapter 12

"_Do you think they would have been proud of you for what you have become? I forgive you. I know you could have been something so much more Master Thomas."_

I threw my helmet to the floor of the ware house. I didn't expect things to go this way. I really didn't. The last words Alfred had said to me before I took his life were plaguing my mind. He couldn't have understood. No one understands. No one.

I fell to my knees and punched the ground.

"It doesn't matter." The words left my mouth.

Still it didn't change that encounter. I went to Wayne manor knowing Bruce was gone. I had already decided to take Alfred's life. I have so much blood on my hands as it was but this time felt different.

"No."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." I chuckled darkly to myself.

I still didn't move from the ground.

The memory of what happened just a little over an hour go wouldn't disappear from my train of thought.

_I entered the mansion with ease. I had already sent the others to go do their jobs. The mansion was empty. I was starting to wonder if I had wasted my time even coming here. Still I explored only stopping to look at the picture of my parents in the living room. Everything felt even more pointless in the world. At least on my earth there was the never ending cat and mouse game between my father and me. Here they were gone. There was no battle of wits between the man who had caused my creation and the son who turned into his father's worst nightmare._

"Thomas?" A voice distracted me from my thoughts.

I turned my head towards the door that was now open. There was the reddish blonde Vicki Vale.

How did she find me? How did she know I was here?

It didn't take me long to realize I was still mostly in my Owlsuit. I stood up quickly. Damnit I don't need this right now.

"Thomas…" She came closer. She was obviously in shock at her discovery.

"You're Owlman?" She asked the obvious question.

"I can explain Vicki." I really didn't know why I should even bother with that.

"Well you better start." Her tone was a mixture of anger and shock.

I stood there silent for a moment. There was no way really out when it came to explaining at least.

"Vicki, how crime filled is this city?" The question took her by surprise.

"Are you trying to say you're like Batman? If so change your story. I don't by it." Her shock was being overpowered by her anger.

"No. I'm nothing like him. Well to say are actions are different. "

She waited for me to continue.

"He thinks stopping crime does anything. He thinks there can be good done for Gotham. I know better than that. I'm sure you do as well."

"He helps people." She protested.

"Does he?" I walked closer to her.

"Do you?!" She yelled at me.

_It was easy enough to figure out how to get into the bat cave. I descended the stairs silently. That's when I noticed Alfred. He had heard me and was on the communicator. It didn't take me long to react. I pulled out my owlrang and with great accuracy threw it and it cut into his leg. As it flew by and broke one of the glass protectors for the other costumes my brother had on display._

He fell to the ground and the communicator slid on the floor. I rang quickly and picked it up. Alfred was unable to get up.

"Hello Bruce." I spoke into it.  
"You better not hurt him!" I could hear the desperation in his threat.

I turned my glance to the bleeding man on the floor.

"A little too late for that." 

_"I still haven't gotten an answer Bruce."_ _I waited for him to respond._

"Though I suppose in due time." I crushed the communicator in my hand.

Alfred was still trying to get up. I turned my gaze to the young boy I had encountered a few nights before.

"I see you managed to stabilize him."

The old man shot me a disgusted look.

"What business you have sir you can take up with me." He spoke bravely.

"Don't worry Alfred I plan to."

I looked into her eyes and shook my head.

"Still it doesn't matter Miss Vale."

She shook her head in anger.

"You're insane Thomas! That plans of yours its crazy!"

I sighed.

"You may think so but you have a place in them."

I could tell that comment had hurt her the most.

"Batman will stop you." She said bitterly towards me.

"He can try Miss Vale. He can try."

_Alfred looked at me._

"Who are you?" he asked. He obviously was trying to distract me from the boy.

"You should know Alfred. You worked for this family for many years." He looked at me shocked by my comment.

"Thomas Jr.?"

I smirked slightly and removed my helmet.

"I see you have been doing your research Alfred."

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"How is it possible? You were a still born."

I kneeled down next to the bleeding man.

"Alternate earths. In my reality I never died." I said simply.

He looked at me with those kind eyes of his.

"Thomas. What happened to you? Why did you become this?"

I sighed.

I figured I was about to kill the man. I might as well answer his question after all he may not realize it but I owe a lot to the Alfred of my world.

"When I was a boy my father selfishly refused to go in for questioning well a police officer wanted to make an example to teach my father a lesson. Well my mother, brother and I." His eyes went wide realizing I meant Bruce.

"Well after seeing a movie together we cut into an alleyway. The police officer was waiting for us. Two shots were fired. My mother dropped dead and so did Bruce." I said it bitterly.

"Lucky for me my childhood idol Joe Chill helped me escape. He took care of me ever since. I soon learned my father was alive and well the rest is history."

He was silent. He nodded though.

"I can see how hurt you are Master Thomas. I saw the same look I see in your eyes the night master Bruce lost his parents."

I stayed silent.

"Why does Bruce not know of me?" I asked finally.

"After the alternate you were born a still born. Martha and Thomas were so distraught they almost gave up on having children. I had to help convince them to not give up and when Martha had Bruce they felt it was best to put that pain past them and never speak of it. To focus more on Bruce."

I felt a little angry but I understood.

"Master Bruce can help you." He spoke up.

"No he can't."

"Only if you don't let him. You are family Thomas."

"It doesn't matter how I am or if I'm family or not." I spoke bitterly.

I pulled out a syringe. I had Pamela give me one of her deadly poisons.

Alfred saw the needle and knew right away what was going to happen. Still he didn't beg for his life. He just accepted it.

"Just don't hurt Master Timothy. Thomas."

I shook my head.

"I can't do that. For him he won't feel anything since he is still in a coma. For you I can promise you won't feel a thing. The poison will kill you quickly."

"Master Thomas…"

"You know Alfred I do want to thank you. In my world you turned on my father to help protect me and raise me. Now I know you aren't the same person but still Thank you."

I put the needle to his neck. He didn't fight it. He knew he wouldn't be able to succeed if he tried.

He looked at me after I injected the poison into him.  
I held his back to try and make it easier for him for old times' sake.

"Do you think they would have been proud of you for what you have become? I forgive you. I know you could have been something so much more Master Thomas." He spoke before taking his last breath.

His words cut me. How could he forgive me when I was the reason he just died now. How could he say any of that.

I dropped his body to the ground and quickly turned to the resting child. I made my way over to him put my hands to his head and quickly broke his neck and threw him down to the ground. I didn't have time I heard the batmobile driving into the cave I took my leave to inside of the mansion and out to the city.

I glanced down at the now unconscious Vicki Vale on the ground.

"No. Miss Vale I don't help anyone. I never have and never will."


	14. FUNeral

__Chapter 13

It wasn't even noon and It was already starting to become a very exhausting day for me. I buried Jason last night. I couldn't afford to let anyone know of him given the situation of him already supposed to be having already died. Today I was not Batman. Today I was a man burying my father figure in my life and burying a child who was taken from the world to soon.

"Looking spiffy Brucie." The clown giggled as I made my way down into the cave.

"I'm not in the mood." I shot him a glare.

He laughed loudly. I noticed he was out of the bat cuffs I had put on him earlier that day. I sighed. I really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Just behave today." I said sternly.

His smile went huge as he walked over to me. I kept my gaze focused on him.

He put his hands on my tie. I stiffened. Joker was always a very unpredictable person. He could turn the most unexpected objects into deadly weapons.

"I am already starting to wonder how you are going to live without that dear Jeeves of yours. You can't even straighten your tie correctly Brucie boy! Looks like I will have to stop by here even more regularly now! Hehoo" He started to straighten my tie for me. He ignored my glare from his nickname he had given Alfred.

Joker patted my chest and laughed and smiled at me.

"There you go all ready for your audience!"

I stayed silent.

"Though you really should smile pumpkin, you won't be able to have the fun in a funeral with that sad look of yours." He snapped his fingers and spun around in a gleeful tone.

"I just had a brilliant idea Batsy! I can entertain the crowd for you! You know me Bats I can bring a smile to anyone's face! Except yours…" He hissed the last words out but started to laugh loudly.

I was starting to lose my temper.

"Bruce?" I heard a sad voice coming from the stairs. It calmed me down instantly. That calm didn't last long as I realized the clown prince of crime was here. In unison Joker and I turned to face the young man descending the stairs.

"Why is he…" His voice spoke to me.

Joker laughed loudly.

"Dickey Bird! Now we have the whole family here!"

Dick and I shot him a glare as he walked cautiously to us.

I could see the broken young man in front of me. It was obvious Alfred's death has hit him just as hard as it me.

"Bruce… Why is he here.. Of all days. What are you thinking?" He was obvious angry.

"We will discuss it latter." I said simply.

Dick gave me a look as Joker just smiled at us both. A look of shock hit the clowns face a moment latter.

"You two better get up there! You don't want to be late!" He giggled in a mocking tone.

Dick was ready to say something before I stepped in.

"Let's go."

Dick shot the Joker a glare but nodded. He had obviously not been sleeping well since I had given him the news of Alfred's and Tim's death. I had told him the basics of what had happen. He had offered to stay in Gotham and help me out with Owlman for a while but I had declined the last thing I ever wanted now was to lose Dick as well.

We made are way up the stairs after I made sure to put Joker in the cell for at least the Funeral. Surprisingly he allowed in without much fighting it.

"You know Bruce, my offer still stands." His voice broke my thoughts.

I looked down at him.

"No. This man is dangerous. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Bruce, but you can't do this alone." His voice was shaken.

"I know that. That's why Joker is helping."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"You can't trust him Bruce."

I sighed.

"I know. This time it's different he has as much to lose as I have already lost."

"And what would that be?" He didn't believe me at all.

I couldn't blame him but I remembered how Joker had told me after we had found the scene that he wouldn't let Owlman ruin our dance. That he could never let anyone interrupt that. It was the only thing that ever had seemed important to the Joker. In his sick mind that is.

"Just trust me." I said simply.

"I trust you Bruce. I don't trust him." Was all he could say.

The funeral started an hour later. Many people surprisingly showed. Though most were people who didn't care for the death of Tim and Alfred but more to get close to me. Mostly to get money or job positions and have me fund something for them. It made me sick but I stayed quiet about it. Dick was trying hard not to breakdown but after several minutes of the funeral starting he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

He reminded me of myself when I had lost my parents. I made a promise to myself in that moment. I will do anything to be here for him like Alfred had been there for me when I lost my parents. I would protect him where I had failed so much lately.

If it wasn't for Alfred I would have become a ward of the state. How did I repay him? I let him die while I was letting a mad man like the Joker talk me into letting him get a new suit. I was responsible for Tim and I didn't even protect him either.

Once It was my time to speak I went up there. That's when my gaze locked on the one person who had no right being here.

He had taken a seat next to Dick. His brown eyes were staring directly into my soul.

Thomas Wayne Jr. Was his name. He was my brother. He was a murder and the reason I was up here right now saying the words that I had to say for Alfred and Tim.

I tried to stay focus as I told stories of both Alfred and Tim. Still in the pit of my stomach it made me sick that their murderer was here. Sitting there next to my adoptive son. If I was Batman he wouldn't have that smirk on his face for long.

Once the Funeral ended and the reception started I made my way to Dick who was still talking to Thomas.

"Bruce. Have you met Thomas Eule?" Dick spoke to me.

"Yes I have." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Bruce." He spoke in a fake sincere voice.

"Why did you even come here?" I wasn't hiding my distaste for him at all. Dick glanced at me. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on as he moved away from Thomas.

"I'm just paying my respects." He nodded, not even caring for the anger that was as clear as day on my face.

"You know Bruce. I really didn't know you had a 'son' as well." He turned his attention to Dick. He was met with a glare from the both of us.

"Dick." It was too late in a quick motion Thomas injected something into Dick. No one even noticed.

He smirked but it was an off smirk.

Dick fell to the ground his eyes starting to go back in his head.

I quickly went to catch him. He was starting to seizure.

Thomas bent down next to us.

"Do you understand yet Bruce?"

I glared at him.

"Let me put it this way at this current moment." He spoke almost silently in my ear as people started to notice that Dick was having a seizure and a woman was screaming for a doctor.

"You have enough time before the poison kills him and for you to save him you have to get to Pamela. Though if you go for her. Well let's just say you will find out the outcome of that decision. You could also try and come after me right now. Hell you might even succeed in catching me. Though if you do that he will die as well. Do you see what I am trying to show you yet Bruce?"

I didn't have time to answer. A man kneeled next to Dick and I. Thomas stood and started to walk away.

"Everyone give him air!" The man spoke as he took Dick from me.

It was in that moment that I realized that I had just again broken my promise. I was causing everyone around me to die or get hurt.

No.

I don't have time to think of my failures.

Thomas Wayne Jr. did not count on one important fact.

It wasn't just Batman he was now dealing with.  
I didn't have only one option he gave me.

I had the Joker.

Though with that thought I really hoped as Thomas had asked me what had matter to me that the Jokers own obsession with continuing our dance was as important to him as I could hope.

If not I don't know what would become of all this.


End file.
